At First Sight
by Purpliexzy
Summary: Damon and Elena always bump into each other, what happens when hate turns into friendship and more? FIRST STORY-COMPLETED.
1. Introductions

**Introductions**

Elena Gilbert walked down the streets of Vegas wearing a pink tee and short denim skirt showing off her long legs while she clung her phone between her ear and her shoulder, she was carrying many bags from her late summer shopping.

"Mom, you clearly aren't going to listen to what I am saying" she paused, rolling her eyes clearly not getting the response she wanted. "Matt is an asshole, he cheated on me, and here you are telling me to give him another chance?" she sighed "okay mom, am not a drama queen and am walking on the streets right now shouting like a mad woman, we'll talk about this later okay?" "Yeah, I promise... Love you too. Bye"

She let out a sharp breathe as she throw her phone in her purse. One week back she caught her 5 years long boyfriend kissing his neighbour and she hadn't give him a chance to apologise, and here is her mum, her oh-so lovely mum telling her to give him another chance. She remembered her dad telling her 'once a cheater, always a cheater.' God, she wished she could speak to her dad if only he wasn't away for his one week deck business. She thought and groaned inwardly.

She turned to the sound of someone shouting her name and saw that the 'Elena' in question is already hugging her caller. "Bitch" she muttered under her breath as she bumped into a strong chest.

"My ice-cream" she heard the person next to her yelled. She looked at the person in frustration and surprise but soften as she saw his blue eyes staring at her and a cocky smirk on his face. 'Well, no need to be cool with his god damn cockiness.' She thought.

"Your ice-cream? Are you kidding me? Just look at my hair and you are telling me your ice-cream?" she yelled back "oh my god, even my shirt. What the hell do you want me to do now?"

"well, first of all you were the one who bumped into me, secondly, you just made me throw my fucking ice-cream away" he said while throwing the ice cream into a waste-bin nearby and moving so they were breathing in each other's faces "and, thirdly, I don't give a damn about your shirt." He said while walking away and then coming back to the position he left "and fourthly, you should thank me. You look hot like this" he said while his cocky grin reappears effortlessly on his perfect face as he said and walked away leaving her alone standing with her stained shirt and shopping bags.

"Hello? Caroline" she paused "yeah, it's me... look, I know I promised not to disturb your afternoon but please come and pick me at forever21" she let out a frustrated sigh and shouts "Caroline, am fine okay? Just come and pick me." She hung up with different thoughts. How can someone with god damn good looks be so arrogant? Maybe he was in a bad mood. Wait, why on earth was she defending him? She wasn't allowed to finish her thoughts when Caroline's murano pulled in front of her.

"Hey, pouty" Caroline said trying her best not to laugh at her best friend and roommate's appearance. "You look hot" Caroline said as Elena stepped in the car. Elena blushed as she remembered the 'guy's' last words to her, his face was so close that she wasn't able to yell back, what if he had leaned in closer? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Caroline talking. "So care to tell me what happened?"

Elena cut her off "No! I mean not now okay?"

Caroline sighed and turned the radio on to Selena Gomez's hit the lights.

On the other side, Damon thought he has met the death of his life; he looked into her doe eyes and melted. He was behaving like a 16 year old at the sight of his older crush. If she hadn't spoke at that time he was sure he was going to keep staring at her. Her brown eyes were like Katherine's. No, not Katherine, Katherine's eyes doesn't have the glints of gold if she stares at the light. And her hair, her brown hair; He cursed himself for ruining that silky and smooth hair, Smoother than Katherine's.

Hell, why was he comparing her with Katherine? Katherine is the woman he love, the woman he's gonna propose to on their next date. He hoped this is the last time he is setting his eyes on her cause her entire body screamed "hold me and never let go" in the forever way not in the one-time thing way. This girl is surely the death of him. He jumped out of his thought when he heard his phone buzzing, he hissed silently as he answered. "Hello?"

"Oh my god babes, I missed you so much." Damon laughed and rolled his eyes at Katherine's annoying 'babes' voice and drama.

"Katherine? We left dunkin donuts together remember? That's one hour ago and now you are missing me? Am impressed." He said chuckling.

"So now am not allowed to miss my boyfriend?" she said with a little anger in her voice. "Fine." She hung up.

Damon smiled and shook his head "better for our moods" he mumbled while passing out on the couch with the thoughts of meeting his brother the next day.

.

AN: This is my first story, please review and no harsh words.


	2. Well, shit!

WELL, SHIT!

Shit, shit, shit! Elena mumbled as she stepped into the shower, last night she'd had too much to drink that she woke up late today. It was already 12pm and she promised to meet matt at 12:30 so he could blab about his apologies. She remembered Caroline telling her about going to Stefan's to watch a movie. Well, she knew better than to believe Caroline about her afternoon movies. Memories of the day before came back in her head and she shook them off with that little voice telling her 'we are done with that jackass here right?' he was just a passerby and she would probably not see him again since she is leaving for mystic falls next week

Damon woke up to the annoying sound of his phone. He opened one eye to see 'Ric' flashing on his phone screen. "What?" he answered.

"Jesus, Damon don't tell me you are fucking sleeping! Its 12pm for fuck sake." Alaric Saltzman his best friend shouted back.

"What?" he asked as his eyes widened and he glanced up at his bedroom clock to see Ric was right. "Am so dead... Ric, you have a nice day I'll call you tonight okay?" he hung up and he saw 3 new messages, all from Stefan.

From Stefan (8:30am): hey, don't forget about our A.P at 10am.

From Stefan (10:30am): are you still coming?

From Stefan (11:40am): I take that as a no.

Damon stepped in the shower and feels relieved to the cold water running down his body; he remembered his phone call with Katherine the day before and remembered they had a fight. Once again, he had to apologist to her over something he wasn't sure he had done. He sighed and saw images of a cute girl with olive skin, brown eyes and brown hair in his mind; he smiled as he remembered what happened that afternoon and stepped out of the shower.

He dressed up in dark blue shirt and dark blue jeans and walked up to his car. He frowned at the weather; it looked like it was going to rain, but its expected since its late summer. He drove up to Stefan's address with different thoughts in his mind but what bugs him most is that he has an unfinished case with his oh-so lovely girlfriend Katherine Pierce. He rolled his eyes at the thought and entered the elevator that will take him to Stefan's apartment. 28th floor for heaven's sake? His brother is such a piece of shit sometimes.

He stepped out of the elevator and glance at his wrist watch. Perfect, just perfect. Its 12:36pm, he kept his brother waiting for 2-3 fucking hours. He hates waiting and he hates to be waited for.

He looked up at the door in front of him labelled with the number '88'. And now he couldn't remember if his brother lives in the 178th apartment or 179th. He decided to knock on the door anyway', if that is not where his brother lives then he'll simply apologise and walk to the next apartment. He raised his hand to knock on the door when the door flew opened and he knocked on someone's forehead.

"Ow! What the fuck?" he heard a familiar sweet voice say and he looked down to see that hair! Wasn't that the hair he was thinking about like 10 minutes back? This shit is too much... he was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her speak again "well, shit" that was what she said this time around, and he believed she had remembered their ice-cream incident. "What are you doing here?" she asked raising a brow. "Or wait, lemme guess; you are her to take back the ice-cream you left on my tee and my hair? Well, sorry to disappoint you I washed that off since yesterday cos am not a freaking loser like you." She hissed and tried to slam the door in his face.

"Caroline, wait" he grinned at himself as he remembered the name of his brother's girlfriend. Well, this is not what he expected Caroline to be like. "Look, am sorry about what happened yesterday. Since you are my brother's girlfriend we should probably put the past behind us and move on."

There was it, that cocky smirk again. Can he be serious for at least a fucking minute?

"What? You are Stefan's brother?" she said with her brown eyes checking him out. "Oh, first of all this is not Stefan's apartment, secondly I am not Caroline and thirdly not even in your nightmares will I be a sister in law to you." She said and unclenches her fist as she put her hand on her hip waiting for his answer.

"Well, who blames you? Maybe you want the full package." He said throwing a wink at her way.

Her eyes widened in surprised as she tried to say something but she couldn't find the right words, she just rolled her eyes and tried to slam the door again but he put his foot "okay, am really sorry miss..."

"Elena" she replied almost shouting at how mad he made her in a matter of few minutes.

"Nice name there, Elena." She blushed at how his velvety voice said her name like it was made on his lips. "So, my baby brother's apartment is the one next to yours right?"

"Yup, but believe me you don't wanna go in there right now." She said with a chuckle.

"What? Why? Is he like some vampire craving for human blood right now?"

"Well, I should be asking you that for my best friend's well-being" she said as her phone starts to buzz.

"Hello? Yes am coming... " Silence "what the hell Matt? Do you know what you've put me through today?" she hissed. "Fine, whatever." She threw her phone back in her purse.

"What was that? If I may ask?" he said shrugging a little.

"Boyfriend's drama, never mind. You wanna come in?" she said wanting to slap herself for inviting the guy that made her went through hell yesterday.

"Of course, why not?" he said as that stupid grin she want to kiss off appears again.

She wants to kiss off? Whoa girl, come back, you are going too far. She thought.

"So, you were going out. Weren't you?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but the person I was going to meet just called me telling me the weather is bad for him. So I am not." She said shrugging. "Drink?"

"No, thanks... I mean why can't I see my brother right away?" he said cocking a brow.

"He is with Caroline. And I never trust their afternoon movies after I walked in... Um let's say, when they needed privacy." blush crept on her chubby face as they sat there in awkward silence. They were both snapped out of their thoughts when her phone started buzzing.

"Hot-line there I say." He said nodding at her phone's direction

"Yeah, you can say... 2 minutes please." Damon just smiled as she answered the call.

"Hello? Dad thank god you called. I missed talking to you, many things happened while you were away and..." she glanced up to see Damon looking at her and making sign for her to take a breath. She rolled her eyes and continue. "No dad please don't listen to mum... okay first of all Matt cheated."

She chuckled and shouted back into the phone "DAD! Language."

Silence

"Urghh, I know right? Okay last chance."

"Okay, I have to go. I have a guest" she looked up to see Damon at her bookshelf. 'God, why is he so nosy?' she thought. "Thank you, love you too. Bye." She hung up and walks up to Damon. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored; you can't just keep me there waiting for you and be a little brat to your parents." He scoffed. "BTW which means by-the-way; I saw what I like here." He winked holding up her diary.

She let out a gasp "Did you read that, you a-hole?" his straight-forwardness was killing her. "You are such a..." she looked up to see Stefan and Caroline and sighed in relief.

"Stefan, thanks heaven you are here. I can't handle him anymore." She said while grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him towards the door.

Stefan's jaw dropped as he saw Damon grinning ear to ear. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

"Oh brother, I missed your apartment and this kind lady invited me into her lovely apartment." He said gesturing to Elena "and no, this is not the first time we met, we practically run into each other 20 hours back and it seems like we can't get enough of each other."

"Oh my god, Elena is he the one from yesterday's... and Stefan is he your brother? Wait, did you say you can't get enough of each other? What in hell does that mean?" Caroline's eyes lit up at her little thoughts.

"Oh come on Barbie, get your mind out of the gutter." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Ermm..." Stefan cleared his throat "okay, let's go Damon. Elena, thank you for helping my brother. He can be quite handful sometimes." He smiled at Elena and she smiled back at him.

She jumped a little when she heard a whisper in her ear "how did my brother go for Barbie and not you?" he left without waiting for her reply.

"Her name is Caroline you bloody creep." She shouted and he shrugged.

"See you around Elena since we have more relationship than just friends now." He winked while closing her door.

"He is so hot!" Caroline quipped.

"Good for him" Elena said, letting out a sigh of relief as she walked up to the fridge for a drink.

.

Damon walked closely behind Stefan as they get in his apartment.

"Seriously, Damon?" Stefan said with a blank expression on his face, much to his surprise Damon was laughing in his face. He won't say he expected it but he saw it coming.

"Really, Stefan? Is that how you welcome your darling brother to your home?" he said with a smirk. "You know, Elena is a really..."

"Mhmm, don't get there. She has a boyfriend. I mean where is Katherine? When are you ever gonna leave that girl?" Stefan said pouring a drink and flopping down on the couch as Damon sit beside him.

He cleared his throat and started "You know Stefan, as much as people think you are good and honest and so on and so shit, you and your little Barbie girlfriend need to get your mind out of the gutter." He said as he took a sip of his drink from his tumbler. "I met Elena yesterday."

"I'm well aware of how much you embarrassed her."

"Good one baby bro, good to know you stalk me well." Damon said with a cocky grin.

"Okay Damon seriously, Elena is a good girl and I can't let you ruin her happiness okay, and even though she doesn't know we are from mystic falls and all but am gonna assure you that that little town is in love with her." He paused. "Maybe, you are Damon Salvatore and all but if you hurt Elena Gilbert..."

Damon cut him off choking on his drink "Mystic falls? Gilbert as in Grayson Gilbert? Please don't tell me she is Gray's daughter?" Damon said with wide eyes.

"She is, the one and only, but why do you look shocked?"

"The day I came back from New York, Gray was having dinner at home with dad and he can't stop whining about his daughter, how she is very talented and all." He paused. "And from our little meeting, I gotta admit she is really talented at swearing." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Screw you Damon, even a little baby can swear when you are around. You just need to behave."

"Okay, Dad." Damon yawned. "Can I have some food?"

.

Damon left Mystic Falls for New York since he was 11 and Stefan left for Italy shortly after Damon left. So the Gilberts and Salvatore's kids doesn't know each other but their parents knew each other.


	3. Now that we are friends

NOW THAT WE ARE FRIENDS...

Elena is surely not a morning person, she was proving that to herself every single day, in her 22 years she can't remember the time she was really on time.

Today, she woke up to a pounding headache but she ignored it and get ready. Once she was ready in her knee length strapless floral dress she looked at the clock and it was 11:30am already, 'great' she thought. She promised to meet Bonnie at 10:30 and she was already on hour late.

She quickly walked up the hallway putting on her heels as she stumbled into someone.

"I am really sorry" she said without looking up.

She heard the voice that haunted her dreams the night before "Elena?"

She looked up with an unreadable expression on her face "you?"

"The one and only" Damon replied with his signature smirk on his face.

"Okay Damon, am not ready for any of your dramas now, am late."

"Wait, are you always late? I mean yesterday..."

She rolled her eyes and stepped aside so she could walk away "Damon believe whatever you want on me, after all your opinion doesn't matter to me."

"Ouch, now I am hurt" he said putting a playful expression on his face. "Have a nice day, Elena."

"Thank you" she said faking a smile.

She walked as fast as she could to the driveway and entered her car only to find it with no fuel. She dropped her head on the steering wheel. 'Bonnie is surely gonna kill me.' She thought. She jumped when someone knock on her window... there he was with that killing grin plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" she shouted wining the glass down.

He shrugged a little "do you need a lift?" he said wiggling his eyebrows "you looked all like damsel-in-distress."

She stared at his face for a minute as if searching for something and smiled shyly. "Sure."

He then led her to his car and opened the door for her offering her one of his charming smiles.

"Thank you for helping me out, Bonnie would have killed me." She said smiling

"Anytime" he replied as they fall into a comfortable silence.

"So... can I ask you a question?" he said but before she could reply his phone buzzed and he rolled his eyes.

He glanced at the screen and saw 'Katherine'. Fuck, he had totally forgotten about her.

"Ha! Finally, were you tired of waiting for me to apologise?"

Katherine: don't you think you are being rude?

"Okay, Katherine, I really missed you honey." He said sarcastically and glanced at the rear-view mirror to see Elena looking at him with a confused and... Wait, was that a hurt expression? 'No, it can't be' he thought and snapped back to his girlfriend blabbering on the other side of the phone.

Katherine: so there is this big party tomorrow, more of a ball. Would you come?

Damon doesn't know why but he was feeling uncomfortable speaking on the phone with Katherine with Elena in his car "I don't know, can we talk about this later? Am driving right now."

Katherine: okay call me, I love you.

Damon licked his lips in confusion and replied "um, yeah you too." He hung up and let out a sigh of relief.

He cleared his throat and look at Elena "ermm, sorry about that."

"Hey, it's okay." She said faking a smile, she doesn't know why she was feeling that way, she has a boyfriend and yes, without a doubt Katherine was Damon's girlfriend. "So, you never asked me where I was going, you just keep driving."

"Oh, am sorry! I was thinking we should grab a cup of coffee before going there." He said waiting for her answer.

"Um, sure!" she surprised herself by just giving in.

.

They stopped at Bree's cafeteria and Elena looked up and said "no coffee again?"

"What do you mean?" Damon said flatly.

"I was coming here Damon." She said while exiting the car.

"Oh, I don't know, Bree happens to be my only friend here in Vegas."

"Her sister bonnie is my friend; I was coming to meet her. C'mon, let's go" she said walking up to the door.

"Okay Lena, be prepared for whatever behaviour you'll see between me and Bonnie. Can't stand each other." He said with an annoying look on his face.

Wait, did he just call her 'Lena? Only her dad addresses her with that nickname, and she loved it.

She rolled her eyes and said "okay, Bonnie is like that, maybe you just don't understand each other." She said as her hand reached the knob but he stopped her with an intense look in his eyes.

"Did we?" he said stepping closer to her.

"What?" she said as she swallowed a lump that comes up her throat hardly.

"Understand each other?" she opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't find the right words as Damon leaned in closer to her, his cool breath on her face.

"Gilbert, Elena Gilbert." Bonnie shouted.

COCKBLOCK! They were about to kiss, bonnie just earned herself the top position in his list of top ten most hated people; He thought.

"Earth to Elena" Bonnie said waving her hand in front of Elena's face "one reason why I shouldn't use the butcher's knife on you."

Elena looked away from Damon and licked her dry lips, where the hell is that lip gloss that she applied? "Am sorry Bonnie, blush ran out of fuel."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said "so where is that a-hole Matt? And what are you doing with Damon?"

Elena turned and saw Damon chatting with Bree, they are really good buddies; she thought.

"Damon is Stefan's brother and he brought me here when my car was in a total bitchy mode." She said shrugging as if it doesn't matter.

"Stefan as in Caroline?" bonnie asked expressionless.

"Yup, and Matt is being Matt. We were supposed to meet yesterday but he cancelled the meeting." Her phone starts buzzing and she looked at it and glanced at bonnie "speak of the devil..."

"Bonnie?" Bree called. "hey Elena, am sorry bonnie will be right back." She smiled.

Elena smiled back at her and mouthed "it's okay."

Bonnie left with an apologetic smile on her face as Elena answered Matt's call.

"Hello? Matt"

Matt: hey, how are you doing?

Elena huffed and stuck a strand of hair behind her ear "never better." She looked up and saw Damon sitting opposite her, looking at her with his piercing blue eyes darkening.

Matt: Elena, I am really sorry... you know how I am with the weather but please come with me to the Braganza's ball tomorrow?

Elena find herself at loss of words but she bit her lip "pick me up at 7 tomorrow, I need to go okay?" She hung up without waiting for his reply and saw Bree approach their table and her eyes widened.

Bree laughed and said "never mind Elena, no pickles." She stroked Elena's cheek and Damon's face lit up.

"You don't like pickles?" he asked and Elena shrugged in response as she dig into her plate.

"So Salvatore, where is your little miss rude Katherine?" Bree asked raising a brow.

"Don't you think you are the one being rude here Bennett?"

Bree shrugged and left for other tables.

.

"So Elena, tell me about you." Damon said calmly

"Um, nothing you wanna know really." Elena said with a crack in her voice, still feeling a bit awkward being around him.

"Oh c'mon Lena, we are friends now aren't we?" he said winking at her way.

"Okay okay, what do you wanna know Damon?" she said using the serviette to clean her face.

"Everything!" he said like a 16 year old teenager.

.

"My name is Elena Marie Gilbert, am 22 years old; I graduated from the University of Virginia where I studied medicine. My dad's name is Grayson Gilbert and my mom Miranda. I have a little brother named Jeremy he is a senior at mystic falls high." She paused "and I have this lovely aunt, her name is Jenna, she is just like a friend to me. She called me last week and told me she met a guy, and I can't wait to meet him." She giggled. "I have a boyfriend, Matt. I shouldn't be telling you this but now that we are friends..." she saw his face lit up at her comment "he cheated on me last week, but my parents told me to give him a second chance. He is a family friend." Her face fell and she clenched her fist on the table.

"Son of a bitch" Damon muttered and looked away.

Elena shook her head and said "don't let that spoil this." She said forcing a smile. "And Caroline, is my best friend since when we were kids. Bonnie was my best friend too before she moved here."

"I heard that, Elena." Bonnie shouted and Damon rolled his eyes. 'Nosy bitch' he thought.

"But it's the truth" Elena said with a pout.

"Yeah that's my not-so interesting story; we are going back to mystic falls in 6 days." Elena concluded.

"Wow!" Damon said between breaths.

"Elena, I am surprised Stefan never told you guys he's from mystic falls?" Damon asked enjoying the amused expression that appeared on her face.

"Really? Yeah he never said anything about it but maybe he told Caroline."

"So, Stefan started dating Caroline... when?"

"Two weeks back." Elena said.

"Why didn't he go for you?" Damon asked seriously

"Damon! Do you find it hard to believe that Stefan went to Caroline before me?"

"I do really, not only Stefan but any guy. Anyway my brother is a sucker for blondes." He said sincerely.

"Well then, tell me about you." Elena said.

"Damon Salvatore, Italian, never in a good place with my dad..."

"No, this is cheating... tell me everything." Elena said smiling "why do you share a love-hate relationship with your dad? My dad is my favourite human being."

"You never know, mine is an ass." He said and smiled "Stefan was always his favourite... and mind you, I'm not jealous but he is trying to make up with me which is why I came here to avoid his rants and whining." He looked up to see Elena laughing very hard.

"What's so funny?" he frowned a little.

"You are funny Damon, you are such a brat. Your dad apologised to you but you call it ranting and whining? You are unbelievable." Elena smiled. "You should really talk to him when you go back to mystic falls."

"Can we not talk about him right now?" Damon scoffed.

"Sure, so am all ears..."

"My mom, she is the most beautiful woman ever. I love her to death but she doesn't like my girlfriend, Katherine." He pouted.

"I see" Elena said looking away. Why am I acting like this? She thought to herself.

"I have this really cool friend Alaric, you'll like him but he went back to mystic falls last week. My favourite colour is blue, favourite cuisine Italian." He said proudly and he saw Elena smiling cheekily. "From what I have seen, I can guess your favourite colour is red and purple." She nodded and smiled.

"Elena?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being an ass yesterday and the day before.. I..." she cut him off by saying.

"Ever heard of the friendship rules? 'No sorry, no thank you.' And I guess I hated that part of you cos I haven't met this part of you but deep down I know you are a nice guy." She smiled and look at her watch "hey, I think we should leave, it's like bonnie is really busy today."

"Yeah I guess." He said standing up.

"I wanna go shopping, I need a ball gown." Elena said.

"I can take you now if you are ready." Damon said.

"Okay." Elena said as they bid their goodbyes to Bree and Bonnie.


	4. Give it some try

GIVE IT SOME TRY

"So, Elena... what are you doing tonight?" Damon asked curiously as he drove to the mall.

"Nothing, guess I'll catch up with Caroline. We are so not updated on each other these days, why?" Elena asked as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, God! She was killing him with that move.

"Nothing, it's just... okay, I wasn't eavesdropping but you told your boyfriend to pick you up at 7." He said shrugging.

"No, that's tomorrow... we are going to the Braganza's ball tomorrow. I hate those balls really that's why I don't keep gowns." She sighed. "So Damon, what do you do? Cos I know you are far from being a student." Elena said cocking a brow.

"Did you just say I look old?" Damon said laughing. "Well, I'm unemployed." He shrugs and Elena's jaw dropped.

"You are kidding right?"

"Nope" he said popping the 'p' out. "Though I wish I was kidding. That bastard wants me to take over his company and I don't want to, he got my mum to talk to me so I'd give in, that's why I decided to stay as far as I can from them."

"Damon, that's your dad stop calling him names. And I think you should really talk to him." Elena was practically yelling at him like a little boy.

"Mh-mm, okay mom we are here." He said rolling his eyes.

"Stay here"

"Why?" Damon snapped back. "Is it because of my dad? Well, he always wanted a daughter. Guess he found one free of charge." He winked.

"Okay, let's go." She said shaking her head.

He followed her into the shop as she laid her hand on a purple gown; he slapped her hand and dragged her to a red one. "What do you think princess; you need a break from purple."

"That's matt's favourite colour Damon, and I think red will be showy." Elena pouted.

"Nope, but if you insist go for the purple." Damon said.

Elena picked the red strapless gown and walked into the dressing room and came out after a minute.

"So what do you think Damon?" she asked and twirled around.

"Wow" he said in between breaths.

"Thank you" she said smiling and walked back to the dressing room to change.

She walked up to the counter and pulled out her credit card.

"Madam, no need your... um this mister has paid." The woman said pointing at Damon.

Elena looked at him and her eyes widened, she opened her mouth to talk but he walked out of the mall.

"2 minutes please." She said apologetically to the woman at the counter and rushed out.

"Damon, what do you think you are doing? You can't just go around and pay for my shopping." Elena yelled at him.

"Well, if you don't want it fine but I'll keep following you and pay for everything you want today." Damon said shrugging.

"Okay, take me home... am not even going to the ball tomorrow." Elena said as she crossed her arms and turned her head to stare outside.

They drove back in silence. When Damon dropped her she hurried out of the car and start walking towards the door but she felt Damon was not following her and she turned around and saw him leaning on his car with that god-damn smirk, the last thing she want to see now.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked

"No" he shook his head "I need to go back, its already 6pm and I have many things to do tomorrow. You have a nice day, my regards to Barbie."

"You aren't going to say goodbye to your brother?" she said a little disappointed with his decision, she feel guilty for pissing him off.

"I'll call him." He said and turn to open his door.

"Wait!" she said and runs up to him.

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Damon, for everything you did today." She whispered on his face. "See you soon." She turned on her heels.

"Lena?"

"Yes?" she turned to look at him and saw an unreadable expression on his face.

"About my Dad, I'll talk to him."

"Damon you don't have to if you aren't ready or you..."

"I want to." He cut her off and turn to his car without waiting for her reply.

She watch him drove away and smiled to herself.

"I think you and Damon should give it some try." Caroline said as soon as she saw Elena walk into their parlour.

"Excuse me?" Elena said glaring at her best friend.

"Oh! Hello Elena, its Caroline your best friend not your little brother Jeremy, remember me? Yeah, so please stop glaring at me and come talk to me." She said patting at the space next to her on the couch.

Elena rolled her eyes and walk up to Caroline. "Finally, you are interested to know what's going on with me."

"What do you mean Elena? Am always her for you, don't think me being in love is going to affect us, whenever you have a problem talk to me and I promise to ditch everyone for you." She said running her hand up Elena's arm. "You look tired? Ice cream?"

"Yup thank you, so where is Stef?" Elena asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"He decided to visit Damon cos he disappeared in the morning, and it seems like you keep each other company?" Caroline winked.

"Hmm many things happened today Care..." Elena said sighing. "My car ran out of fuel and Damon gave me a lift to Bree's and she happened to be his friend. When we were there Matt called..."

"What? Come again, did you say Matt? That son of a bitch? What did he say? I thought you were moving on with Damon..." Elena choked on her ice-cream...

"Caroline! Damon has a girlfriend; we just got to know each other that's all." Elena said. "And BTW my parents told me to give Matt another chance." She hissed.

"Oh dear." Caroline said and scoffed. "Stefan and I are going to the Braganza's ball tomorrow."

"I'm going too..."

"With who? Damon?" Caroline's face lit up.

"Caroline, for the last time this is not your romantic novel or your chick flick that always end up the way you want, you need to quit fangirling over Damon and me." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Caroline said and they heard the doorbell. "That's not Stefan but I got it." She said and hurried to the door.

She opened the door but no one was there "what the... no one's here" she looked down and saw a paper bag and a card with 'Elena' on it.

She closed the door and looks back at Elena "it's yours." Caroline said and raised a brow at Elena.

"Are you sure?" Elena said as she walked up to her and snatches the card and the bag.

She put her hand and brought out the gown that Damon bought but she rejected. Her jaw dropped and she turned the card there was a message reading:

_Lena, Am really sorry I don't want to ruin tomorrow for you,_

_But please do accept my little gift._

Damon.

Elena smiled and read the message over and over, he wrote 'Lena' even there.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Caroline's voice pulled her back into reality.

"Yeah, I went to buy a ball gown today and Damon insisted on paying, so I backed off and he just won't let it go." She said admiring the gown.

"God, that's so romantic." Caroline gushed.

Elena shot daggers at her "good night Caroline."

"Wanna watch Easy A?" Caroline asked.

"No, and Emma Stone will really appreciate a break from you. Buh-bye" she walked to her room wondering when next she'll see Damon, she doesn't have his number and she is definitely not asking Stefan for it.

Elena changed into her PJs and lay down on her bed, she was feeling somewhat different, though today was the only normal day since she met Damon but she have never felt better in her whole life, she found herself hoping to meet Damon soon. Her thoughts drifted back to that afternoon at Bree's, would he have kissed her? Surely if he did she'd kiss him back but is he gonna regret?

Damon thought about how the day was gone, time seems to fly whenever he was near her. He remembered sending her the gown she picked but somehow he had a bad feeling she is gonna reject it. Time to call his dad and Katherine... Katherine, he should really keep in touch with her or Elena is gonna kill him; she is getting under his skin by second.

He pulled out his phone and dialled his dad phone number

"Hello?" Damon scoffed.

Giuseppe: Damon? Is that you? You have my number? Are you okay? What about your brother?

Damon hissed and roll his eyes. "Only if you stop with the questions I can tell you why I'm calling you." He heard the panic in his father's voice but he ignored it.

Giuseppe: okay Damon go ahead.

"I want us to talk about your company when I come back to town, I don't want to rush things now."

Giuseppe: wow Damon, thank you! This is my best day ever; we'll talk when you are back. But when are you coming back?

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided." Damon said urging to end the call.

Giuseppe: okay, here your mum is asking if you have dumped Katherine yet?

"Dad?" Damon yelled into the phone and hung up rolling his eyes. He went to bed without calling Katherine and waited for the next day.


	5. We keep meeting like this

WE KEEP MEETING LIKE THIS...

Elena stand in front of her full length mirror admiring her new look, it's not that she has never looked that gorgeous but today is different; the gown fitted her in all the right places, its beaded from the top and she knew she looked elegant and sophisticated in it. She let out a smile and reach to touch her brown hair that's curled in soft waves. Only if she was going with Damon' she thought but quickly brushed the thought off as she heard Caroline knocking on her door.

"Elena darling, Stefan is here. I'll see you there okay?" Caroline shouted behind the door.

"Okay take care." Elena yelled back and she saw a new text message.

'Am here, you should come down.' From Matt.

Elena rolled her eyes, of course he is the one; Elena thought, what was she thinking? Damon doesn't have her number and to top that he has a girlfriend, Katherine. Even her name oozes oomph. She locked their apartment door and walked to the elevator. When she was at the driveway she spotted Matt's car and walked towards it.

"Elena? Red? Seriously?" Matt said without bothering to greet her.

"Okay Matt look' am coming to this damn ball just to make things better between us. If you are going to mess up just tell me please." Elena was practically yelling when he held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, am sorry. You look gorgeous as always." Matt said grinning.

Elena ignored him and turned to stare outside; she doesn't even know why she was still with him. She knew she didn't love him and she remembered her mum telling her "the most decent guy is the one that knock on your door to go out with you and not calling you to tell you he is here." Elena shook her head at the thoughts and leaned back in the passenger's seat, Damon visiting her thoughts again. This is getting out of hand' she thought.

"We are here." She heard Matt said and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Okay." Elena said clutching her silver purse to her other side.

They entered the hall and she can swear she can feel many eyes on her; she looked everywhere to see different colours of yellow, purple, magenta, blue, pink etc. She was the only one that stands out in red. She blushed, thanks to Damon; she would have been in purple with many people in here.

She looked over to one side and saw Caroline and Bonnie; she walked up to them and giggled.

"My god, Elena you look gorgeous." Bonnie quipped.

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself, where's Jamie?"

"Jamie is being Jamie, he is at the bar." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Oh sweety." Elena said pulling bonnie into a hug.

"I'm tired Elena." Bonnie said sadly as Elena stroked her back gently.

"Okay, he is not going to ruin your evening now. Let's have fun." Caroline said and they nodded in unison.

"So where is Matt?" bonnie asked

Elena's shrug answered her friend's question.

"And Elena! I heard you and Damon are really heating it off, I can't believe Damon... for the 3 years I know him he only goes gentle with you, not even my sister." Bonnie said winking at her as she heard Caroline giggle.

"Okay, you both stop judging... he is just being a good friend." Elena said blushing.

"Gilbert, you are blushing." Bonnie said.

"I need a drink." Elena said walking away.

She saw a waiter and she approach him quickly as someone bumped into her back. She smiled and without turning around she knows who it is...

She bit her lips and manage to say "Damon? Seriously, even here?" she turned to look at him and she saw his jaw dropped.

"Elena? We keep meeting like this" he said as his gaze drifted to her gown. "Wow, you look stunning..." Damon said as he saw her blushing.

"The infamous Elena Gilbert, Gilbert right?" she heard a sultry voice said beside Damon.

Elena looked at the brunette holding Damon and she felt s little jealousy wash over her... "Yes? And you are?" Elena said hoping her voice isn't cracking.

"Katherine Pierce." Of course she is, how can I even forget?' Elena thought. "Damon couldn't stop gushing about this friend he met and it happens to be you... believe me, it's annoying. Now if you can excuse me?" Katherine walked away and Elena's mouth remained opened as it suddenly turned into a laugh.

"Is she okay?" Elena asked still laughing.

"Katherine is being Katherine; you'll get use to it." Damon said shrugging.

"I don't want to." Elena said with a serious look on her face.

"Hey, you got something on your dress. I can escort you to the washroom." Damon said ignoring her answer and pulling her to the washroom.

"You never told me you were coming here." Elena said as she exited the washroom and they walked slowly in the hallways.

"No, actually Katherine told me about it yesterday in the afternoon but I don't know it's the same place we are coming to." Damon said shrugging. Knowing she is going to talk about what he doesn't want to hear he tried to change the topic but she spoke first.

"Damon, you shouldn't have done that." She said pointing at the dress she is wearing. "I don't..."

"Elena, please I don't wanna talk about it okay?"

"Fine, thank you." She said touching his arm and he just smiled at her as something caught her eye in one of the rooms.

"Matt Donovan? Is that you?" Elena said pushing the door, There he was kissing...

"Katherine?" Damon said between breaths.

Elena walked up to Matt and slapped him. "Thanks heaven I saw this" her voice is really cracking now, she was already in tears. "You are never gonna change Matt, I regretted everything that happen in the last 5 years." She said and turned to give Katherine a disgusted look before running out. Damon looked over to Katherine and let out a frustrated laugh before walking out.

'This shit is too much.' Elena thought, there she was fighting her attraction towards Damon just to remain faithful in her relationship. God, she is going to puke any moment from now, she clutched to her stomach as she walked to the driveway but remembered Matt brought her there. Now she had no idea how she's going to leave this place. Bonnie is her only option now, she brought her phone out to call her when she heard a voice behind her.

"You know they are not worth it, here." He said handing her a handkerchief, she collected it and wipe her cheeks furiously.

"Damon, please. Leave." She said between sobs.

"You don't want me to." He said as she stands up and starts punching his chest.

"Damon. Leave, I don't wanna do something I'll regret." Elena shouted.

"No." Damon shouted back as she gave up and launch herself at him, she was sobbing very hard.

"Damon, what have I done? Why can't my life be happy as anyone else's?" she said between sobs and her vision was blurry, thanks to all the tears in her eyes.

"Shh, we are not talking about this here, let's take you home." He said as she refuse to let go of him and nuzzles in his neck. He led her to the car and opened the passenger's door for her. He turned to the driver's seat and look over to her, she is already sleeping.

He drove silently to Elena's apartment thinking how fucked up his life was, 10 minutes ago he caught his girlfriend cheating on him with Elena's boyfriend, wow! He was the perfect meaning of dumbass; he should have guessed that, Katherine was very distant for the past two weeks. And here he was with Elena, he can't control himself when he was with her but why does it feel so wrong? Maybe she didn't want him, he hoped not though. He can't even stand the thought. All those 5 bloody years with Katherine are wasted, he want to go back in time and stop himself from going to that shopping mall he met Katherine and bumped into her but no, future had all this planned up.

He stopped at Elena's apartment and looked over to her, she's still sleeping. 'This is the hardest part' he thought, he knew she wouldn't weigh much but the thought of his hands on her body makes him shiver. He pushed all his thoughts away and put her arms round his neck and he put his hands around her legs and back as he to the elevator and to her apartment. He pushed the door but it was locked.

"Elena?" he said silently.

"mm-hm?" she mumbled and nuzzled in his chest lightly.

"Shit!" he muttered "where is your key?" his voice cracked, only if she knew how much he wanted her right there.

"Damon?" she looked up "what are you doing, drop me please?" she said as he smiled and dropped her down. She mumbled something about her purse and he handed it to her.

"Thank you." She blushed and he looked at his shoes.

'Come on Damon, since when are you shy? And you let her do all the talking?' he thought as he looked up and saw her frowning when she couldn't open the door.

"Let me." He said nudging her aside with his hip, he opened the door and he let her in and followed silently behind her. She walked straight to her room and change into her tank top and short pyjama short.

Damon looked at her as she walked out of her room and walked straight to the coffee machine, she handed Damon one cup as he mouthed 'thanks' to her and she sighed.

"I thought you'll need it." She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks... so..."

"I'm sorry for breaking down earlier, I couldn't help it Damon, how..." she started before he cut her off.

"Hey, it's okay." He let out a laugh and she turned to look at him as she laughed too.

"What? God, we are such a mess right? I know right! One minute we were bumping into each other..." she chocked on her coffee and Damon was right there to stroke her back.

"Hey, take it easy." He said as he just realised how close they were sitting but he couldn't move away.

She continued laughing very hard "and the next minute there was my boyfri... wait, my ex and your ex... um that's if you plan not to forgive her"

"Elena?" Damon said intensely.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking..." he said moving closer to her and holding her with one hand.

"Wha..."

"Don't move." His lips brushed against her hair, as his other hand cupped her cheek.

She shivered beneath his touch. Her heart pounded against her tank top but she didn't move.

"Damon..."

She was about to protest when his jaw relaxed, and he bent down, the warm smile on his face more genuine now. His lips moved over hers softly at first, as if testing the waters, then more firmly.

Ha! She saw that coming' she thought as her arms unexpectedly wrapped around his neck.

Her heart pounded like a sledgehammer in her chest. More affected than she would ever admit, Damon drew back and looked at her.

"Wow..." they both said

Elena reached for him again but she jumped when her phone vibrated on her lap and she looked away disappointed. She was surprised how the damn thing was still on her lap, she picked it up and it was a text from Caroline.

Caroline: you just disappeared, Matt said he had no idea where you are, are you okay?

Elena replied: am perfectly fine, are you coming back soon?

Caroline: yes/no, am staying at Stefan's.

Elena: okay, take care.

Caroline: by the way, I saw the Pathetic little girlfriend of Damon, she is such a bitch... she was flirting with Stefan?

"What the hell?" Elena mentioned loudly.

"Everything okay?" Damon said gently, still affected by their kiss.

"Yeah, you might want to see this." She handed him the phone and he saw her conversation with Caroline.

"That bitch" he muttered. "Barbie should teach her a lesson" and he laughed as Elena snatched her phone as she shook her head.

Elena replied: Damon said you should teach her a lesson ;-).

Caroline: you told him? She is his girlfriend Elena, why?

Caroline: wait, you are with Damon why?

Elena: it's a long story.

She didn't get to press the send button when she heard her phone buzzing 'love you like a love song' by Selena Gomez, of course Caroline changed her ringtone earlier today when she took her phone, she rolled her eyes and caught Damon giving her a weird look.

"Caroline, hey!" she mention her name so Damon can stop staring at her like he caught her stealing something.

Caroline: Elena Gilbert, what the hell are you doing with Damon Salvatore?

"It's a long story... am not telling you anything now." She looked over to Damon and she saw him occupied in his thoughts.

Caroline: seriously Elena? Damon? Did you kiss...?

"Am not telling you anything now Caroline." Elena sighed, Caroline is gonna kill her before she know what Damon think about their kiss.

Caroline: fine, if you are going to sleep with him tell me so I shouldn't come back early.

"Last time I checked, your room is 30fts away from mine. Good night mhmm." She hung up without waiting for Caroline's reply.

"So I think I should get going" Damon's word brought her back to reality.

"What! I mean... yeah you should, it has been a pretty long day." She realised she was blabbering when she kept quiet instantly; Damon smiled at her and stand up.

She escort him to the door "so when am I gonna see you again?" she said as she leaned against the door and he stepped outside looking at her.

"Soon." He replied.

She rolled her eyes "I don't get your idea of soon, 'cause we are leaving in the next 4 days." she said and raised a brow "So?"

He looked up at her quickly, that means they are leaving with Stefan. "You are? Then I'll come soon." Damon assured her with a smile.

"Okay then... I'll see you 'soon'" she imitates him with a sly smile as he looked at her for what felt like hours. "Thank you, Damon." She said.

"Good night, Elena. Take care of yourself." He said and she watched him leave quickly.

She closed her door and whispered 'shit just got real' Damon Salvatore kissed me, no I kissed him... hey, we kissed. She crawl to her bed and fell asleep without second thoughts.

Damon knew he just pulled his death closer when he kissed Elena, he didn't plan on seeing her again until the next week, maybe by that time he had gotten over her but she is leaving in the next 5 days. He behaved like a fucking coward when he didn't wait and talked to her about to kiss. But he knew it was coming soon, the next time they meet.


	6. Ex-boyfriend

**EX-BOYFRIEND**

It was 4 days since the encounter with Damon, 4 fucking days... but he didn't call or visit her and she was leaving for mystic falls tomorrow. Caroline was laughing at Elena's stupidity of 'I'll wait for him' or 'he is surely gonna come'.

Elena was having second thoughts of calling him when she heard the doorbell and she rose up at her feet silently praying 'let it be him' she was more than ready for this damn conversation, she heard Caroline said "haha Gilbert, that's not your Salvatore. Maybe that's mine".

She rolled her eyes and opened the door as she let out a gasp.

There he was with that smirk, she feels like beating the hell out of him.

"How could you be so sure Barbie?" he shouted back at Caroline. Elena's jaw dropped 'he heard that?' she thought.

"That the Salvatore at the door is not Elena's?" he said moving his gaze back to Elena as he stepped beside her. "Do you miss me?" he said as Elena's head failed to form words.

Damn him! "Is this your idea of soon?" she said holding back her anger, afraid not to lose it in front of him.

"Yeah you missed me" he winked.

"Damon, you need to take Elena out of this house otherwise she won't stop whining and let me do the packing" Caroline said her eyes twinkling.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled. "I'm not even done with him here" she said snapping her gaze back to Damon.

"You can do that at dinner" Caroline said practically shoving both Damon and Elena out of the door. "Have a nice dinner pouty" she waved imitating Elena's pout.

"Damon, was that your idea of soon" Elena asked when they settled in his car.

"Is that how you tell people you miss them?" Damon said shifting his gaze to her and smirking.

"I... I didn't miss you" she snapped.

"Yeah, sure you don't. After all you are Elena Gilbert." Damon said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she hissed and looked away. "Can you be serious for 2 minutes?" she was cut off by the sound of his phone and she growled loudly this time around.

He looked at his phone and it was his turn to hiss loudly as he threw the phone to the backseat. Elena looked at him and she retrieved the phone from the backseat looking at the caller's name 'Katherine'. She looked back at Damon and her eyes widened.

"Damon? Katherine? Seriously?" she said as he shrugged. "Are you back with her?"

"What? Are you kidding me? She's been calling me for the past 3 days." Damon shot back and hissed as he heard Elena's voice, this time around not talking to him. She answered the call.

"Damon's phone" Elena said sweetly.

Katherine: mhmm, lemme guess? Elena!

"Wow Katherine, you are very smart" Elena said sarcastically.

Katherine: where is my boyfriend?

By the sound of Katherine's voice Elena knew she had hit a nerve and she let out a chuckle "Ex-boyfriend sweety, now you might not want to call again 'cause Damon is driving" she looked back at Damon and saw him suppressing a grin, "and last time I checked you have Matt to keep you company."

Katherine: Damon is yet to break up with me and stop being a little nosy cow and give the phone to Damon.

"Oh I just hit a nerve, am scared. Damon? You might wanna talk to your Ex." Elena said handing him the phone and falling back into her seat laughing very hard.

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon said.

Katherine: Damon am so...

"Don't." Damon snapped. "I wanted to come but I can't stand seeing you Katherine, all these 5 years Katherine? They were nothing for you?" he paused. "Am sorry but it's over." He said and hung up. Elena found herself sighing in relief as Damon mentioned 'it's over'.

"So why would you keep Katherine's number in your phone after what happened? And what were you waiting for when you didn't break up with her?" Elena said cleaning her face firmly with the serviette.

"I didn't even thought of it, I thought she'd figure out herself." He said shrugging "and about her phone number, I'll still keep it, so I'll know when she is calling." He looked up at Elena and saw her staring at him and then looked away.

"So what's happening with you, did Matt make a move?" Damon asked.

"I don't think he have the guts." Elena said and put on her serious face.

'Here comes the talk, am damned' he thought.

"Damon about that night..."

"I know Elena, believe me! I know, I was thinking about it all these days. It just... it just happened"

It just happened? Elena thought, what the hell?

"Yeah, it was a... am..." and she lost her word, which supposed to be amazing.

"Yes! It was a mistake, and we shouldn't talk about it. Our friendship is better than anything right?" Damon said putting his hands above hers across the table, she flinched at his touch.

She blinked back tears and nodded "Yeah sure... mistake, it was a mistake" she forced a smile. "We should leave; I wanna go pack my things." She said standing up.

"Go ahead, 2 minutes" he said.

A few minutes later he entered the car as they drove in silence. Elena was evolved in her thoughts when minutes passed and they are not home yet.

"Damon? Where are you taking me to? I told you am gonna pack my things and..."

"Relax 'Lena" she almost lost it at the sound of that name "I called Caroline and she promised to do all your packing's." He smiled. "You don't wanna spend time with me before leaving for mystic falls?" he pouted.

"Fine, where are we going?" she asked smiling as she relaxed a bit, he wasn't a bad company after all.

"Surprise" he winked.

"Damon, I think you'd like to know... I'm going back to mystic falls to start a job."

"Really? Elena am so happy for you." He pulled over at the side of the road.

"Damon? What the hell?" she was silenced by his bone crushing hug.

Shit just got real.

She hugged him back and let him go a few seconds later as he starts to drive again.

"I'm sorry that was unexpected, I had to do it." He said as Elena rolled her eyes and he starts again "so you are officially a doctor now. Whenever I come to the mystic general I'll ask for Dr. Gilbert and you'll show up."

"That's my dad for you, Damon." She laughed.

"You'll work at the same place with your dad? Sucks!"

"It's not like we'll be seeing each other every single minute, we might not even get to talk if not in a meeting or something." She shrugged. "Mm, speaking about you, when are you coming back to mystic falls?" she said cocking a brow.

"I don't know." He said simply.

"Why? You talked to your dad Damon; he'll be waiting for you."

"I know, we are here." He said as he get out of the car.

"Damon, you brought me to a bar? Seriously?" Elena said putting a hand on her hip.

"Come on Elena, I brought you to a bar but not to drink." He said and she followed him closely behind him.

"Okay, Elena. Its like you are feeling off today so this is a good place for you." She is still staring at him confusingly. "I want you to feel good, so enjoy yourself."

"How?" Elena asked as she heard someone screamed his lungs out.

Elena was scared to death as she grabbed Damon's arms "Damon, do you want us killed?" she heard him laugh and she headed the way out as he grabbed her again.

"Elena, at this place you can scream whenever you want. Come on, scream out your problems. You'll feel better."

"You are kidding me." She said as she turned to leave, he grabbed her again.

"Come on Lena, all this long drive? You don't want to waste it, do you?" he said making a puppy face as she shrug out her jacket.

"Hold this!" she handed him the jacket with a smile.

"That's more like it." He said with a wink as she looked back at him and he nodded at her way in assurance.

He watched her as she closed her eyes, threw her arms at her side and let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Can I do it again?" she said grinning and Damon nodded at her.

She did it again and again as she finally got tired she tapped Damon's arm breathing heavily.

"My jacket, I need water. Oh my God!" she shrugged into her jacket and Damon dragged her gently outside as he led her to the car.

"BRB" he whispered as Elena rested her head back as he left and came back in a minute handing her a water bottle.

"Thank you" she said silently.

"So how do you feel?" Damon asked as he starts the car.

"I feel better, how do you know about this place?" she asked laughing.

"Alaric, he's pretty crazy I told you."

"Yeah, I can guess. Aren't you missing him?" Elena asked tilting her head sideways.

"Yup, he is telling me about this girl he met back at mystic falls, pretty good for him after the harsh break up with Isobel, he was broken" he paused "I just hope she is half as good as she sounds."

Elena rolled her eyes "Come back to mystic falls, you might meet a good girl too." She blurted out without thinking, she saw him frown at first but then he smiled.

She saw a new text message on her phone and she opened it letting out a squeal after reading it.

She quickly dialled a number and she screamed when the receiver picked up. "Bonnie, am so happy for you."

Bonnie: thanks Elena.

"Am totally ditching Caroline and sitting beside you tomorrow in the plane." She saw Damon rolling his eyes at the mention of Bonnie.

Bonnie: where are you now?

"Am with Damon" Elena said and looked over to him. His eyes were on the road but he was still grinning.

Bonnie: you are getting pretty close aren't you? I heard you kissed.

"Can we not talk about this right now." She shifted awkwardly. "Go and pack, good night." She hung up and looked at Damon.

"Bonnie is coming back to mystic falls"

"Do I care?" Damon replied.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Elena pouted. "She is not that bad"

"You know, she is so full of herself"

"And that's coming from Damon Salvatore. Wow!"

"You know, am serious... she spilled her coffee on me the first day we met and she didn't even apologise." Damon said laughing.

"Coming from the man who dropped his ice cream on a lady's shirt and hair, yet he still flirted with her right there"

"Are we really going back there? And come on Gilbert you blushed!" Damon said smirking.

"Shut up and drive." Elena said.

"Okay Rihanna." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Miss, we are at your house" she looked out the window and frowned. 'Damon is leaving now' she thought.

"So where are we now?" Damon said looking directly into her eyes making goose bumps appear on her skin. He moved closer to her and strokes her cheek. "You know, we know each other for just a week but I feel so connected to you, Elena." He paused and she nodded staring deeply into his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you."

She looked up at him instantly and she saw the seriousness in his face and without thinking she mouthed "Me too." It's like he didn't expect that to be her reply when he looked up with confusion in his face, he slowly let her face go and slid his fingers into hers, she looked down at their hands together and tried to catch the expression on his face when she looked back at him but she gave up when she failed.

'Connection' she thought, Damon was right. What's between them is not attraction but a deep connection that she never felt with anyone else.

After few minutes of the comfortable silence, she tried to pull away her fingers from his but Damon is not letting her go. She looked up at him with a crack in her voice "Damon, I have to go."

It was then he realised his tight grip on her hand. "Oh, am sorry Elena." He let her hand go and he saw her smile, she looked at him for a few moments and turned to leave but she heard him call her name, when she turned he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Take care of yourself Elena, I'll be back in Mystic Falls soon but I can't promise anything." He paused like he was hesitating to tell her something when she heard him say something that shocked her. "Say hi to Gray." He said with a smirk.

"You know my Dad?" she said with wide eyes and he shrugged. "Damon, you are an ass."

"Oh honey, I've been called worse." Now she was glaring at him. "Okay girl, I saw him once with my Dad having dinner the day I came back from New York, that's all. He can't stop talking about this talented daughter of his; I doubt he is talking about you though." He said teasingly which earned him a smack.

"That's my Dad, wait, did you say New York? You weren't living in mystic falls before?"

He rolled his eyes "Duh! If I had lived all my 25yrs in that horrible small town I would have known you, now am gonna come back and spend the rest of my life there just to do that." He said with a wink which caused Elena shivered at the thought of him 'knowing her for the rest of his life'.

"Good night Damon, we'll keep in touch." She planted a kiss on his cheek and stepped out of his car practically running to her apartment, though he saw her turned to look at his car 3 times before going in the hallway.

Damon sighed as she left, so they both settled at 'the kiss was a mistake'. 'Fuck' it can never be a mistake, they just needed their space. It was just 5 days since they both broke up with their partners but he surely wanted to be more than 'just friends' with Elena. He is surely gonna get his ass back at mystic falls before she meet some cute guy and start dating him. 'That'll fuck everything up' he thought. He needed to make a friend in one of her friends. Bonnie is not even an option, he annoys the hell out of Caroline so she might not listen to him. Stefan told him Tyler Lockwood is one of her childhood friends but Tyler is a dick, he thought. He is the mayor's son and he thought the world revolves around him.

So he has only one option left, Jeremy Gilbert. Even though he is her little brother but from the way she talks about her childhood and growing up, there are only 5 names, making her the 6th one. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, her and Matt. Matt, that asshole, he ruined everything. But in some way, he brought him closer with Elena. He grinned at the thought and starts his car. He is going back to mystic falls soon and starts his mission-get-to-know-Jeremy.

He groaned at the thought of him staying alone Vegas, Alaric was at mystic falls with Jennifer; no, Jenna. He thought remembering his best friend. He had no one to bother, Stefan is leaving and they had ended things with Katherine for good. He was surely going back to mystic falls in a week or two.


	7. Baby Gilbert

Baby Gilbert.

Elena woke up to the sound of Justin Bieber's 'baby', she looked around to see who came into her room with the horrible sound when she realised it's her alarm tone. Jeremy fucking Gilbert! He is the one, he knew she hated Justin with passion but he changed her alarm tone just to annoy her. She looked at her clock again and saw 6:01. She had to be at mystic general for her first day at work as the new doctor.

She wonder what the people there are gonna say about her, maybe they'll just accept she was a great person and that's what brought her there. She wonder if she'll be able to make friends in some of the doctors there. Her alarm clock went off and she threw the clock against the wall and walk to her bathroom. She had been home for a week and 2days, still waiting for Damon to call but he didn't and she is not going to let his thoughts ruin this beautiful day for her.

Last night she met Aunt Jenna's boyfriend Alaric Saltzman, she was pretty sure Damon told her about Alaric and his new girlfriend and part of her believed that her Aunt's boyfriend is Damon's best friend but she ignored that and step into the shower, she is not using the tub 'cause that will probably make her waste more time when she was suppose to be there at 8am and right now she have less than two hours.

After perfectly dressing up as a worker, Elena felt the sheer terror running inside her and she couldn't feel anything positive. She decided to take the approach of 'go with the flow and don't think about all there is to panic about'. That seemed to work well. She left her house silently leaving a note for her dad at his seat on the dining table 'wish me luck, I need it. LENA.' She smiled at the nickname when the image of Damon flashed through her head.

She showed up for work 40 minutes early; she walked around her ward speaking friendly and asking a few questions to the patients in her ward before the ward round began. She had no problem keeping on the 'friendly face' because she was really good at that.

The ward round went well although it's very difficult to keep up with everything the consultant, Elijah Mikeal says while also jotting down all the jobs that need to be done. After that she had to look around and bombard her questions to the registrar and nursing staff once the ward round had finished.

Before she knew it, it was lunch time. She reached up to wipe the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand when she heard a voice behind her.

"Elena? Wanna go for lunch?" Elijah asked simply.

"Yeah, sure just let me get dressed." She offered him a smile before running down to the locker room and changing. 'I just hope this is a friendly lunch' she thought. Elijah is a very good looking man with good manners, from what she have seen in her few hours there but something is stopping her from getting attracted to him. He is her co-worker, on top of that her senior and her father worked here. Right there she came to a conclusion of no affair in the workplace; she'll never let herself get drawn to someone here.

"Ready." She said to Elijah smiling cheekily

"Good, so Elena what do you think of our workplace?" he said gesturing to the hospital environment as they walked out of the hospital.

"Great." Elena said. "Though I don't think they really like me. They think I am just my father's daughter in there." She laughed sadly. "Actually, it's very funny how I heard Vicki called me Baby Gilbert in the locker room. Not that am complaining but it's really... you know" she concluded as Elijah nodded his head.

"I understand Elena, from what I saw today you are really strong and brave. I have never seen anyone so dedicated and not gloating on their first day of work like you. So just ignore them." He replied smiling.

"Thank you." Elena said as she heard Elijah's phone went off.

Elijah: Rebekah?

Rebekah: Anna's water just broke.

Elijah: what? Rebekah, listen to me. Don't freak out, I'll be there right now.

He hung up and Elena looked at him worried. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"My wife, she's giving birth. I am really sorry Elena but I have to go." He replied.

"It's okay, you should go." Elena smiled patting his shoulder gently as he returned her smile and turned to leave.

Elena walked to the restaurant and sat down on a table alone. Her thoughts drifted back to Damon and his 'I'll be back in mystic falls soon', well, she knows better not to trust Damon and 'soon'.

"Elena? What do you want" she looked up to see Amy Bradley with her apron and she quickly guessed she worked here. Amy was her classmate in high school. They were not exactly enemies but still they are far from being friends.

"Hey, Amy? You work here? Nice to see you around." Elena said hoping she sounds nice as she wanted to.

"The feeling is mutual Gilbert. So I heard you are working back here in mystic general." Amy said taking the seat opposite Elena.

"Yup. Just started today, so where is Tyler? Are you still together?" Elena quizzed.

"Yeah, he is still an asshole though." Amy winked. "Only you gets to know him in and out."

"That's true and I miss him." Elena said smiling. "Uh one pepperoni pizza, yeah. That's what I want to take out my exhaustion on." She said sticking her tongue out knowing Amy is gonna have a say on that.

"Your lame sense of humour. Are you ever gonna change?" she said shaking her head and walking away.

Elena laughed and thought 'she's not bad, Bonnie was right.' She saw Meredith enter the restaurant; Meredith Fell was also a consultant at mystic general. Though Elena thought the slender woman was gorgeous she also thought she was snobbish. She hadn't heard her gossiping but her cold attitude towards everyone was annoying, hopefully she isn't Logan Fell sister, Jenna's shitty ex boyfriend she thought.

"Hello, ma'am can I join you?" she heard another voice say but she didn't look up.

"Sorry, No." Elena replied firmly.

"Really Gilbert? You won't even look up and see me?"

Elena was speechless when she saw Tyler standing there with a smirk on his face. She shuffled out of her seat and threw her arms around him.

"Tyler." Elena said with a surprised look on his face.

"Gilbert." Tyler said and Elena rolled her eyes when she remembers Tyler never calls her with her first name.

"I just met your girlfriend, so she is the one. Amy is the one."

"fiancé actually" he said shoving his fingers in her face, as she saw an engagement ring as her jaw dropped.

"Congratulations." She said shaking his hand. "Now we have to stop with our little hugs 'cause we don't wanna make Amy jealous. And she is the perfect girl for you." Elena cleared her throat and added "Remember when Vicki almost hit me cos I kissed your cheek on your birthday?" Elena laughed as she remembered the image of Tyler's 17th birthday at her own house. Tyler used to be her best friend and the most notorious kid in town, when he was 7, if his parents stop him from doing what he wanted, he'll sneak out of his house and walk the few yards to Elena's house.

Sometimes he'll knock on the door and the times he didn't feel like knocking he'll just climb her window and they'll sleep in her bed. That stopped when he was 11 and Elena was 10 'because she started having sleepovers with Caroline and Bonnie while she hang out with him in the afternoon.

"Yeah, how could I even forget that? I almost break up with her that day, I protected you all your life Gilbert." He winked and Elena smacked his shoulder. "So where is Matt?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, we finally broke up after I caught him cheating on me with Damon's girlfriend." She said shrugging.

"That bastard, I assure you I'll break his nose when he shows his face in this town. I think that disgusting habit runs in their family." They both kept quiet for some seconds when Tyler said "Did you say Damon? As in Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes! Why? You know him?" Elena said narrowing her eyes at him.

"That arrogant ass, of course I know him."

"You know it's really funny 'cause that's what Damon, heck not only Damon but everyone thinks of you." Elena said cocking a brow.

"Please tell me he is not your friend."

Elena's shrug answers his question as he banged his head on the table. "I'm doomed."

"What?"

"Gilbert we can't fucking stand each other with that guy." Tyler said as Amy returned.

"Which guy?" Amy said as she handed Elena her order and kiss Tyler.

"Damon Salvatore." Tyler huffed.

"I think he is hot though." Amy said with a shrug as Tyler rolled his eyes and Elena grinned.

"You go girl." Elena said as she starts digging in her food 'cause her lunch break is almost over.

Amy left and Tyler continued whining about Damon and Elena keeps defending him, she doesn't know why she was doing it though.

"Gilbert?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Are you sure you don't like that asshole?"

Elena choked on her food and Tyler tapped her back gently. "What the hell Tyler?"

"Oh am sorry" he said holding his hands up in surrender. "Just stating the obvious you know."

"Let's just not talk about that!" she exclaimed. "Now walk me back to the hospital."

"Sure, whatever you say Gilbert." He said as they walk out of the restaurant.

"You know all the people there" she said pointing at the hospital "Thinks I am daddy's girl, I heard Vicki calling me 'Baby Gilbert'." She laughed, now she really found that funny.

"You want me to kick her ass?" Tyler said with a smirk.

"Nope. Let her enjoy being herself. This is Vicki we are talking about Ty."

"I really missed you, hey, how did we even stop communicating?" Tyler said cocking a brow. "It's like everything stopped when we went for different universities."

"Yup, things changed Ty, like you and my brother stopped fighting when we became so close." Elena laughed at the memory.

"Uhmm." Tyler shifted uncomfortably and added. "So who are you seeing now?"

"Nobody." Elena shrugged as her phone rings.

Caroline: Elena, I want you to join us for dinner.

Elena: well hello to you too Caroline.

Elena can hear the irritating sound of Caroline's groan.

Caroline: Okay, hello Elena, I want you to join Stefan and I for dinner at the Salvatore's residence tonight.

Elena: No!

Elena replied flatly.

Caroline: come on Elena, what's the big deal? Damon is not even here if that's what is stopping you.

Elena: Caroline, this is my first day at work... I'll be exhausted by night.

Caroline: I insist.

Elena was silent for a few seconds, she can't say no to her best friend. She groaned loudly causing Tyler to glare at her weirdly.

Elena: fine!

Caroline: Ahh, I'll pick you at 7.

Elena: I can come by myself.

Caroline: sure you can, it's not like you know the Salvatore's boarding house.

Elena: Tyler is gonna give me the address.

Caroline: you know, you are my best friend but I don't really trust you right now.

Elena: I promise Care.

Caroline: okay, say hi to Tyler. I met his girlfriend yesterday and we bonded big time, you cant imagine.

Elena: Yeah, goodbye.

She hung up rolling her eyes knowing the more she stay on that phone the more she frustrated she'll grow, she looked at her wrist watch and its already 2:45pm. She thanked god, her shift is gonna end at 4:30. Tyler's voice snapped her outta her thoughts.

"I think you should go back by now. If you are free tomorrow then we'll hang out at the grill in the evening." He said smiling.

"Great idea." Elena replied practically jumping, she liked the idea of spending time with Tyler, he know how to distract her from reality.

"Okay, bye. Have a nice dinner, please do not let that bastard touch you." Tyler said kissing her cheek.

"Why, are you jealous?" Elena winked.

"Eww, what's that Gilbert?" he paused. "Shit, you just made me sound like a girl."

"Well then you sound like an overprotective brother, and FYI Damon is still in Vegas. So cut the bullshit." Elena said nudging him with her elbow.

"Bye Gilbert." He walked away with a smile he doesn't want her to see.

.

Elena looked at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom, she glanced at the clock and the time was 6:40pm. She was dressed in a simple black dress with a sheer neckline, she paired her dress with a Stella McCartney heels and pull back her hair in a ponytail. Tyler had sent her a text with the address of the Salvatore's boarding house, it'll take her 15 minutes to reach there so she'll just arrive in time, she thought as she dismount the stairs and met her mother watching some TV show.

"Wow, Elena you look beautiful. Are you going out with a guy?" her Mom asked.

"No!" she replied flatly. "Going to a dinner at the Salvatore's with Caroline."

"Are you dating one of the boys in the house?"

Shit! Her Mom can really bring up things at the right time.

"No Mom, Caroline is dating Stefan and..."

Miranda cut her off by saying "Wait, there is another one, the elder brother... mm, Damien or..."

Her turn to cut her Mom off before she goes any further "Damon and we are not dating. He is in Vegas right now."

"Vegas, hmm something is fishy but have a nice dinner kid. Don't stay outside long, you have work tomorrow." Miranda kissed her daughter's forehead and Elena ran off to her car.

She is surely gonna be late even if it's for seconds all thanks to her sweet mom, the car was silent and boring as hell until Elena decided to listen to Selena Gomez. She arrived at the boarding house at 7:5 and quickly walked up to the door and knocked. She waited as she saw a woman maybe in her late forties or early fifties open the door, Elena must admit the woman is really gorgeous. She had blue eyes that cross Elena's thoughts every time and she looked very elegant in her dark blue dress, Damon's favourite colour. This is Damon's mother, Elena concluded in her thoughts.

"You must be Elena, glad you could make it." The woman said with a huge smile plastered on her face and Elena could swear she saw a glimpse of Damon. "Please come in, I'm Annabelle Salvatore."

"Thank you Mrs. Salvatore." Elena replied shyly as she walked inside the huge house, she could see why Damon is very cocky. She was awed by the beauty of the living room and the wooden walls and floors. She silently followed Damon's Mom to the dining room where she saw Stefan, Caroline, and a man, who she knew is Damon's father.

"Sweetheart who do you have for us?" she heard the man asked, he's also handsome and she saw Stefan in him.

"Elena Gilbert, the girl you've been dying to see." Annabelle replied.

'Sorry what?' Elena hoped she hadn't said it loudly but why would this man want to meet her? 'Did Damon mention something when he called his father?' she snapped out of her thoughts when Caroline cleared her throat.

"Nice to meet you sir." Elena said in a hushed tone.

"The pleasure is all mine young woman, I heard a lot about you from your dad, I wanted to see you but now with one look at you I know all he said was true." Giuseppe said.

God was that relief she felt. She looked up when Caroline dragged her to the kitchen and they were alone there.

"They are really cool, no?" Elena nodded. "BRB" she heard Caroline said and she left the kitchen quickly, she was looking around at the heavenly kitchen when she heard a husky whisper behind her. 'Ha' she thought, 'this was all dream' but she heard it again and she turned around.

There he was, looking so devilishly handsome in his barely buttoned blue shirt. Yeah, that's exactly what she needed, is that how someone dress up for dinner?

"Hello Elena." She heard him say for the third time that evening.

"You are back." She finally said moving closer to him.

"I couldn't stay there any longer." He shrugged. "I don't have anyone to bother, no Stefan, no Alaric and most importantly my favourite doctor." He said with a wink.

She hid her face in the crook of his neck not wanting him to see her flushed face as he hugged her tightly. "I missed you." He whispered as she giggled a little and mumbled "Me too."

They heard Damon's mother clear her throat as they pulled back instantly. Elena was blushing head to toe. Annabelle arched a brow at Damon's direction with a I-owe-you-an-explanation look. As Damon walked out of the kitchen he whispered loudly "good timing Mom."

"Don't direct that at me kid." Annabelle shouted playfully at Damon as she throws a smile at Elena's direction and walked out of the kitchen. Elena was confused, she turned around and she saw Caroline standing there. She let out a gasp and shook her dead.

"Shit Care, you scared me." She hissed silently.

"Yeah of course I do, you didn't say that when Damon was whispering lovey words to you though." Caroline said sarcastically.

"You saw that?" Elena asked as her mouth formed a little 'O' shape.

"Duh!" Caroline said and tilted her head.

"It's not what it looked like." Elena said shaking her head gently.

"Yeah it's not Elena."

"We just missed each other." Elena blushed.

"Yeah, I remember getting that kind of hug and little talks from you when I went to see my dad for two months. Come on Elena stop beating around the bush." Caroline said.

"Okay girls, you might wanna save that for later." Damon said as he walked into the kitchen with Stefan.

"Dinner's ready." Stefan said with a big grin as he kissed Caroline and walk out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if you were embarrassed for what happened earlier, I just missed you which I guess its kinda creepy to say since we barely know each other for a week." Damon said with a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"It's okay I can relate to that." Elena shrugged as Damon cleared his throat again. "What?" she asked, she can see he is nervous.

Damon Salvatore is nervous. Interesting.

"I'll be on my best behaviour tonight just because you are here but don't expect me to not freak out when my father try to annoy me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Damon seriously? He's a great man, from what I saw I mean." Elena said seriously.

"Yeah, you too. You'll never get it. Lets step inside before my Mom makes an appearance." He said playfully as Elena nudge Damon with her shoulder.


	8. She is good for you

Damon walked silently into the grill, it was a week since he had seen Elena last and he wasn't planning on calling her since she is always busy with work. He couldn't believe how he let her get under his skin. He wasn't the one for friends, his only friend was Alaric, yeah Alaric. Elena's aunt's boyfriend, he rolled his eyes at the thought as he sat down on one of the tables. The fact that his own parents are close to Elena's parents is not enough, now his best friend is dating her aunt.

He had tried, god knows he did but he just can't stay away from Elena. He remembered his little conversation with his mum after Elena and Caroline had left the day he came back.

.

"Damon what's up with you and Elena?" Annabelle asked with a serious look on her face.

Damon laughed "What makes you ask mum?"

"Damon am serious. You broke up with Katherine and a little birdie told me you once get caught up with Elena…"

"Okay, a little Barbie told you. Mum you really let Caroline talk to you about this?" he asked annoyed with Caroline's behavior, how can she even be friends with a composed girl like Elena? He thought.

"I don't know what you are trying to say but believe me; she's good for you Damon."

"Mum can we change the topic please?" Damon said with a pout, he really loved how his mum want to keep herself updated about his life but with the Elena issue it's kinda different, they are so close but far away from being one thing.

"So how did your discussion with your dad go?" she asked and Damon shrugged.

"Seriously Damon? Are we really doing this?" she frowned and gets up to leave but Damon stopped her.

"Look mum, I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired,." He takes her hand in his. "He told me that I can start checking on the office anytime from now, and he'd hand me everything when I'm ready and he apologized for being a di…"

"Damon, that's your dad we are talking about. And am proud of you, even if you didn't forgive him, I'm sure he'll understand." His mum said with one of her best smiles appearing on her face.

"I did, I forgave him long time ago. I understand, we are just two different people and we both needed our time, that's it. When we stayed away from each other for so long everything seems to be okay now." He shrugged and his mum pulled him into a big hug as he rolls his eyes.

Women, always emotional. He thought, "Thank you Damon, you have no idea how I've waited for this day."

"Yeah right."

.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a slender, dark haired woman slid into the seat opposite him.

"Can I sit here?" she said.

Damon rolled his eyes and smirk. "Oh please, tell me what you are doing now."

She laughed heartily and stretches out her hand "am Meredith Fell."

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." He shook her hand, maybe that's what he needed; a distraction.

"So, you are THE Damon?"

He looked back at her surprised, how can all the people in this horrible little town know him? It's not like he can point out more than 10 people that he knew besides his friends.

"Okay chill. It's not such a bad thing that everyone knows you. Maybe just the fact that you are Giuseppe's son and not to forget, you are hot." Meredith said

"You aren't bad looking too." He said with a wink. God, is he really flirting with the woman he just met a minute ago? He ignored the little voice and said. "Do you wanna drink something?"

"I'd like to but I don't want to. I just came back from the hospital and I'm so exhausted that I lost my appetite." She shrugged.

"You work at the hospital? Do you know Elena?" he blurted out and inwardly cursed himself for being so obvious.

"Yeah, I do and I know Elena. Though we never, you know…"

"Yeah, I understand."

"But she is a nice girl, I bumped into her and Elijah when I was coming out." Meredith said firmly.

"Elijah?" Damon asked frowning.

"Yeah, he worked there too." She said as her phone starts ringing.

"That's my boyfriend, john. I'll see you around Damon." Meredith said with a smile.

"Everyone in this horrible town have a boyfriend… or girlfriend." He mumbled to himself. 'Except for you and Elena.' The little voice in his head said as he remembered about what Meredith said and he frowned, who the fuck is Elijah?

He pushed back his seat and started walking out of the grill without drinking anything as his eyes caught something, a wallet.

Meredith must have dropped it, let me try being the good guy for once; he thought and walked out of the grill. He slid into his car and started the engine and drove to mystic general.

He remembered his first meeting with Jeremy at the grill and Jeremy knew that Damon was interested in his sister, they talked about different things, mostly about Elena and Jeremy told Damon about his paintings, he told Damon he can see the paintings anytime he wants and Damon promised to go and see it sometimes.

Damon walked into the hospital and he can swore he heard some girls rambling about how hot he is, he smirked and asked a nurse "Hi, am here to see Meredith Fell."

"Well, you are lucky 'cause she just came back. I'll call her." the nurse answered back in a flirty tone, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he heard someone shouted 'Vicki' and the nurse quickly turned to him and whispered "nice meeting you, Salvatore." He just nodded, so this is the infamous Vicki? And did she say Salvatore? God, he surely cant live in this horrible town, its not like he go to their so called parties and everything but how did everyone knows him?

"Damon? What are you doing here?" great, he thought.

"Hi Elena." He said looking at her dressing. She was clearly exhausted from the way she looked, her hair was tied up in a bun and her eyes looked like she hadn't eaten in 2 days. "Wow, Elena mmm… you don't really look good, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the compliment." She said rolling her eyes "And am fine, I am just so tired."

"Come on Elena, you need a break. I mean did you look at the mirror lately."

"Damon, I don't need a break. Am fine, I mean I just started and…"

"They are giving you too much of work,"

"No, am fine." She huffed.

"Yeah its obvious." He said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again taking a sip of water from her bottle.

"I came to see Meredith." He said shrugging.

She almost choked on her drink but she didn't, that would have been so obvious. "Meredith?"

"Yeah we met at the grill and… hey, there you are." He said as he looked over Elena's shoulder and saw Meredith smiling sweetly at him.

"Hey, miss me already?" Meredith asked and winked.

Elena's jaw dropped 'Whoa, who is this new version of Meredith? She thought, she was really an idiot to think that Damon came here to take her out for lunch. Here he was hooking up with her co-worker. Great!

Damon rolled his eyes and said "of course I do but I thought you might want this back." He showed her the wallet she dropped.

"Oh my God. Thank you Damon, I don't even know I dropped that. She said and collects the wallet from him. "Thank you Damon, really."

"You are welcome." He said and moved his gaze back to Elena.

"So…" he said biting his lower lip.

Elena arched a brow and tilts her head to the side waiting for him to explain as Meredith cleared her throat and they both look at her

"Thanks again Damon, hey Elena." She said awkwardly and threw a sweet smile at Elena before walking away.

'Sorry, what?' Elena thought and looked back at Damon. Meredith has never talked to her and just... what the hell is happening?

She didn't realize she said that out loud until Damon looked at her with wide eyes and said "Calm down there. You are really hungry no?" she glared at him and he suppresses a smile.

"Elena, hey." She heard Elijah said and her face lit up.

"Elijah.' She said with a smile.

So this is Elijah, Damon thought.

"Are you ready? Cause I am starving." He grinned. "Or I can go if you are busy." He said looking at Damon.

"No, actually Damon is just leaving." She said glaring again at him.

"Am Elijah." He said stretching his hand out for Damon nut Damon ignored his hand "Am Damon, goodbye Elena." She nodded and he left quickly, this is not what he wants.

"I'll just go and change." Elena said to Elijah and she walked hastily to the locker room and changed.

"So how is Klaus?" Elena asked Elijah and he smiled at the thought of his little boy.

"He's great."

"I still don't understand how you call your boy Klaus instead of Nicholas."

He grinned and pull out a seat for her like a real gentleman "well, blame Anna for that. Niklaus is her grandfather's name and she loved him to death."

"Oh, now I get it." She said nodding.

"Elena I have something I want to tell you." He saw Elena frowned a little and gestured for him to continue. "I am moving back to New York, I found a hob there." Elena's jaw dropped, he is going to leave? She needs to search for a new friend at work. She's already getting used to having him around.

"I honestly don't know how to react to this Elijah, I mean am happy for you, very happy but… am gonna miss you." She said squeezing his hand, that's her problem she gets attached to people very easily.

"Me too." He said and leaned back into his seat. "Do you like Damon?" he blurted out and Elena looked up with wide eyes. "Okay, I can understand if you don't wanna talk about it."

"No, it's just complicated. I do but I don't wanna like him. I mean, he doesn't want it too." She said shrugging, even though she knew they aren't meant to be, somehow she is not afraid to say she like Damon.

"Are you sure? Cause the look on his face was priceless when I stole you away from him." He said laughing.

"You are evil." Elena shook her head and starts eating her lunch.

"Why don't you tell that friend of yours to apply for a job here, I mean the hospital needs more workers." Elijah said and she nodded.

"I'll try but Bonnie is very stubborn she enjoys her waitress job more than anything."

_AN: Thank you guys for all your comments, I really appreciate them. This is just a short chapter but a longer one is coming. Forgive me for my grammar mistakes and everything._ _I have started writing another AH story named Crossing All Limits featuring our favorite couple of course as teacher and student, but it will be short. I can't write long stories. _ _Thank you delenawolves, BecomingScarlett, 1 DELENA fan, M, amgonyea, mamkm and all the guest reviewers_. 


	9. Ben and Jerry's

BEN AND JERRY'S

Elena rolled again on her bed forcefully shutting her eyes but sleep didn't come, she frowned and looked at the clock on her wall. Its still 9:20pm, she can go out but her back hurts like hell and she was craving, craving for Ben and jerry's ice cream. She's gonna die if she didn't get that shit tonight. She can't drive right now and Jeremy had already sworn not to take her anywhere when she starts her PMS craving, that's why he told her to always keep what she needed when she starts.

Tonight they are out on a double date with Bonnie/Jeremy and Stefan/Caroline. Bonnie and Jeremy are dating, it'll take her a while to get this in her head but as far as both her baby brother and best friend are happy, she didn't mind. When all her friends were having fun outside, she is here rolling on her bed and craving, she screamed inside her pillow.

She grabbed her phone from the bed side drawer and dialed Tyler's number. 'Shit shit shit.' She grumbled when Amy answered the call.

Amy: Elena, how are you.

She said cheerfully and Elena smiled. "Am fine, its just I didn't talk to Tyler this week that's why, am just checking to see if he's fine." She lied.

Amy: that's so nice of you, he's fine. His mum called him and he left his phone with me, he'll be right back.

"Yeah, just tell him I called. Bye."

Amy: okay, good night.

She hung up and her hands scrolled to Damon's number. She hesitated on calling him at first since they hadn't spoken since the day at the hospital, almost a week now.

"Fuck it!" she muttered and hit dial.

She heard him answer the phone but he didn't say anything.

"Hello? Damon."

"What?" she heard him hissed. Whoa he is still upset.

If she needed something from him she should be sweet, she whispered in her sweetest voice "Damon, I need your help."

"Hey, where are you? Are you okay?" he panicked; Elena isn't the one to be asking something in this sympathetic voice.

"Am fine Damon, can you come over please?" she said resisting the urge to laugh at his worried voice.

"Sure." He added lightly, now he felt like an idiot for panicking.

He closed the work he was doing on his laptop and throw on his leather jacket; he was at the Gilbert's residence in 15 minutes.

He knocked softly on the door and Elena shouted 'come in', he walked in and saw her lying down on the couch.

"Hey, are you alone?" he looked around the empty house.

"yes." She said while sitting up.

"You don't look fine, are you okay?" he looked at her closely.

"Yes and no." she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if you could help and drive me to get Ben and jerry's ice cream."

No no no, he thought… he remembered what Jeremy told him

"_Believe me; no one wants to stay near Elena when she starts her PMS cravings."_

She saw a little horror look in his eyes and said "It's fine if you don't want to, I can just stay up here and watch some movies. I can't drive right now cause of the little backache but…"

"Elena." He said and she looks up at him. "I'll take you, just grab your coat but why exactly Ben and jerry's? I mean, its not like we are gonna get it now."

"It's the only thing I can put in my stomach today otherwise I'll end up wasting any food." She said searching his face for an emotion, when she saw a cool one she grabbed her coat and followed him outside.

Damon can see she's happy when he heard her giggle as she entered the car, its not like he's not mad at her. He is, but for now, Ben and jerry's.

They are in their 4th shop but they didn't find it, its not like this horrible town is gonna have whatever she needs, especially at night. Damon yawned and looked over at her "Elena lets get something sweeter than Ben and jerry's for you."

"Uh-uh, Ben and jerry's only." She pouted and he shook his head and starts driving again.

"Okay sweetheart look, if this is what you always do. This town is very small and horrible for you to live in." he snapped and looked at his watch, 11:30pm. Great, two fucking hours all for Ben and jerry's.

"Fine, am just gonna walk and walk till I get it." She said and starts walking away from him. Damon growled in frustration and pulled her back. "Are you fucking mad? Where the hell do you think you are going alone at 11:30pm? Do you want Gray to slaughter every freaking being in this town?"

"First of all, I am not mad, maybe you are the mad one here." She mumbled the last part to herself, she saw him cocked a brow indicating he heard her. "And 'Hello Damon? remember I called you to help me get Ben and jerry's?'" she said sarcastically. "Now the thing is you either come with me or am going alone."

"Seriously Elena are we being rude now?" he looked at her with a little anger on his face.

"Okay look am sorry, it's just the hormones. I mean, this is weird? It only happens with me." She frowned feeling bad and Damon smiled.

"No it's not only you." He said cupping her face. "Its just you are more special, can we walk?" he smirked when he saw her face lit up and she nodded.

They start walking again in a comfortable silence and Elena decided to break it.

"So where is Meredith?" she asked and Damon looked at her a little surprised with the question.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he said with a straight face.

"Broke up already?" she said smirking.

"What? You thought we were dating? God, Elena you are unbelievable." She shrugged and he continued "We are actually friends but FYI she is dating your friend's uncle, John Lockwood."

"Oh!"

"So my turn, how's your friend? Ezra…"

"Elijah! And you did that on purpose cause you knew his name." he shrugged, he is getting over the fact that she can read him so easily. "He left town with his wife and their new baby."

Damon looked at her surprised and asked "He is married?"

"Yep, hey I think they got it here." She said walking into the shop and her face broke into a relieved look as the waitress told her how lucky she is.

Wow, now she knew why Meredith was being so friendly with her. She wasn't that bad but her being friends with Damon made her being extra nice to Elena.

Elena was grinning ear to ear when she got her ice-cream and Damon stares at her with an amused look on his face.

She takes the first bite and let out a moan as Damon looked at her surprised. "What?" she said and Damon shrugged and look away. Here he was with this girl that drives him crazy, eating ice cream like she was having a hot sex. She let out another orgasmic moan as Damon's eyes darken with desire.

"Elena, you might wanna stop doing that. I mean everybody is looking at you." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with an arched brow. Her expression changed into a smirk when she saw his eyes, Caroline is right, Damon really have a thing for her.

She nods her head and dig back into her ice-cream, her day was made, all thanks to Damon. Nobody could have done what he did for her today. She should thank him properly when they leave this place, she thought.

"Am done." She said with a big smile on her face and Damon turned to look at her, he was exhausted, she can bet that! It showed clearly in his eyes, he nodded at her as they walked back silently to his car.

"So what did you do this week? Sit at home all day or drink all night at the grill?" she finally broke the silence as Damon smirked and look away from her.

"Lemme guess? You are the only one who is not so obsessed with me in this town and I gotta say am heartbroken since you are probably the only one that I'd want to to be interested in me." He blurted out and immediately regrets it.

"Why did you say that?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Forget I said that." He said and licked his bottom lip, something he does whenever he is nervous. "I decided to check on my dad's office and I found it really good, I'm happy about it actually." He shrugged.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you Damon. You can't imagine." He shrugged again. "Thank you"

He furrowed his brows "For?"

"What you did to me today, Jeremy is the only one who can handle me but he went on a date with bonnie today." She said sincerely.

"You are welcome." He smiled and suddenly a shocked expression takes away the smile. "Jeremy and Bonnie?"

"Mh-mm."

"And you are okay with that? I mean you are not…"

"I'm fine seriously." She grinned.

"Okay, then…" he said as he stopped in front of her house. "So you are gonna be late for work tomorrow."

"I took the day off, I am kinda sick all day so Logan said I can stay at home tomorrow. Maybe he still thinks Jenna is gonna listen to him…" she said before looking back at him. "Speaking of… how is Alaric?"

"He's fine." Damon sighed. "He has been acting like a lovesick fool that's why I stayed away from him."

"That's Jenna, she knows how to wrap people around her little finger." She beamed proudly.  
"And you said I am the cocky one." Damon cocked a brow and gave her a pointed look.

"We are not talking about me here." She opened the door and get out, she was a little surprised when Damon walked her to the door.

"Thank you Damon." He rolled his eyes and glared at her playfully.

"You really want to show appreciation don't you?" he said.

"You deserve to know I appreciate what you've been doing since in Vegas, and yeah… mmm I am sorry for being so rude that day." She looked at him directly in the eyes.

He bent down and presses a soft kiss on her cheek and smiled. "Good night Lena."

"Good night Damon." She smiled back at him and walk inside the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**EVERYTHING SOUNDS BETTER IN THE CARWASH.**

Elena was flipping through the channels when a car door slammed and she heard the engine roared to life again, her parents should not be home by now. Jeremy is at the grill, Caroline is at workplace, and bonnie had decided to apply for job in mystic general after Elena convinced her for the idea. Today she went for her first interview; Tyler is probably at home sleeping all day and why is her mind shouting Damon's name? He can't be here.

She walked to the door and saw him walking to the porch as her heart started thumping wildly, she pressed a hand on her heart and thanks heaven she got some relief.

She opened the door before he had time to knock and they stared at each other. She didn't know what to say, as the silence stretched out she grew more and more uncomfortable. He was looking very different than he had yesterday. In a very good way, long muscled legs filled out faded jeans, and he wore a plain black shirt that accentuated the broadness of his shoulders. Her eyes darted upward; his hair, shaggy at the ends, was as tousled as ever. His forearms brown from the sun were lightly sprinkled with hair, tapering to strong wrists.

He cleared his throat and smirked and she looked up at him. He caught her staring and she blushed.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey. Stefan just dropped me here."

"Are you coming from work? You don't look really professional if you are from work. And what happened to your car?"

"Ouch! My car lost it today so I need your help and the answer for your question is I went home before coming here. Stefan was my personal driver for today but Blondie needs him and he dumped me for her."

"What exactly do you need?" she said smoothing her shorts before placing a hand on her hip.

"I want you to drive me to the garage; I have to pick up my car. I'm going on a date tonight and I don't think it'll be okay not to have a car." He said with a wink.

Her face fell immediately and she faked a yawn. "I don't think I am that fine to go to the garage now."

Damon smiled sheepishly and added "Please Elena you are the only one that can help me now."

"No Damon, I'm sorry but I need to sleep."

"Elena, please?"

"N-O, no. can't you understand a simple no? I am not going to the garage." She said glaring at him.

"It's not like I am going out with a girl tonight, a date must not be with a girl you know? I don't even know why I am telling you this since you are not gonna change your mind." He turned back to leave as he heard her voice called out to him.

"Wait! I'll just grab my keys and jacket." She said and walked back inside the house as Damon laughed inwardly at her stubbornness, wait, they are both stubborn in this case so no need of trying to make her jealous since she is not his girlfriend.

"Let's go." She said as she walks up to her car without sparing him a glance.

"Thank you." He said when she starts moving and she just nodded at him and the silence continues.

She on her radio as Taylor Swift's 'you belong with me' came up; she stared at Damon and saw how he looked at her with an annoyed expression.

She gave him what's-your-problem look? And he said "Taylor Swift? Elena seriously? Do you have to torture me because I needed your help?

She just shrugged and he rolled his eyes at her new found cool attitude.

There was silence before she spoke "I can change your opinion on Taylor Swift."

He laughed sarcastically and she said "Wanna bet?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay."

"Where are you going?" he said as she entered the garage but took the carwash corner.

"Wait and see." She said as she stopped the Car.

They waited for the car in their front to move before she moved to the wash spot; Damon still stares at her looking all confused.

"Everything sounds better in the carwash." She winked and he stares blankly at her as she let out a laugh. She has got the Damon Salvatore so confused.

"Why are we here, exactly?" Damon asked impatiently.

"We're gonna listen to Taylor Swift in a car wash." Damon stared at her in confusion.

"Which means what?" he asked annoyed.

"You know what it means." She said.

"I truly do not, enlighten me."

"Well." She said calmly. "You know everything sounds better in a car wash. It's like a fact, I am surprised you don't know."

"Come on, I don't watch romantic movies. How could I know?"

"I didn't see it in a movie." She said and rolled her eyes. "It was Tyler, whenever we're coming back from school we'll go to a car was. I used to say it was just because he loved washing his car but he'll say it's about the experience."

"Experience." Damon repeated silently.

"Yeah and I agreed, there was always something about being in the dark bay, the water whooshing down like the biggest thunderstorm ever. If you close your eyes you could almost imagine you were floating along with it. It was eerie and serene, your words always comes out as a whisper even if you didn't know why." She paused. "And then there was the music."

Damon didn't say anything as he watched her play safe and sound. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes; she seemed to be lost in her own world.

"It's interesting." Damon said quietly.

"Yeah it is, Tyler used to be one romantic jerk but he changed, I don't know why." She laughed silently.

"So you and Tyler, you never hooked up when you were in high school or something?" Damon asked and smirked when he saw her cheeks burned.

"Once, we both didn't have a date for prom, so he went as my date." She paused to see Damon looking at her with a blank expression. "So at the end of the night, we kissed but it didn't last… it ended with 'not again' 'eww' it was really the grossest thing according to us." She pinched the top of her nose before she continues "Within the next week Matt asked me out and Tyler asked Vicki. It didn't happen again."

"Okay, we're not even doing what brought us here. Repeat that song." Damon said and Elena grinned.

The water started swirling around, over the windshield and down the side windows. Damon looked over at her, her eyes closed. Her skin seemed to glow in the dim light if that was even possible, her hair long, brown and beautiful spread out over her shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something but whatever comes to his mind sound too corny.

She turned toward him, her eyes opened and locked with his as he cleared his throat; he urged his brain to form a sensible sentence.

"You were right." He said softly. "This is really something."

"Yeah." She smiled softly.

Maybe it was her eyes, or the moment, maybe the realization of how great being with her feels, he didn't know what happened but he found himself leaning towards her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her hair and he kissed her, really kissed her. No shit, this was real.

Time sopped still as she kissed him back and moan softly, he wanted to stay like this forever, be with her like this and kiss her without thinking of the consequences. Reality came crashing back when the car behind them honked. They pulled back, the wash has stopped, the music over.

"Wow." Elena said as she started the engine and moved out of the bay, they were both silent collecting their breaths.

"Man! That was really something." He said finally.

"Told you, everything sounds better in a car wash." She said looking at him.

"Everything huh?" he grinned mischievously.

He was surprised when she parked the car a little far from Damon's car but it went away when she brought her lips down to his, this one was demanding, it's not as gentle as the one that happened a few minutes back. He kissed her back with the same passion, this is not the 'oh, you're really attractive, let me see how you taste' type of kiss. It's the 'let's have 2 minutes in this and I'll have you in my bed' kiss.

They pulled back at the same time breathing heavily. "Some things don't need the car wash to feel great." She said quietly and she saw him nod.

"You're right." He smirked and she starts the car and move towards his car. Damon stepped out and walked to his car, saying god knows what to the man standing there. She saw him step into his car and drove to her side.

"So, are you free tonight?" Damon grinned and he saw a hint of surprise on her face before it turned into a smirk.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Salvatore?"she said.

"Well, I want to try that somewhere not only in the car wash or in the car." He smirked and he saw her blush.

"Yes, I am absolutely free."

"Good, see you at 7." He said before driving away.

AN: So car wash huh? I read that in a novel I read like 2 years ago but I have totally forgotten its name, so I didn't copy the exact thing but the idea. Reviews are love. Thank you. 


	11. Can't sleep

CAN'T SLEEP...

_**AN: A big Thank you to all of you who reviewed this story. I love you, it's coming to an end, and this is the second to the last chapter. **____** I know there isn't enough drama but I strongly believe that Damon and Elena can't stay mad at each other for so long. Thanks to all the reviews. A big shout out to 'M', a guest reviewer for reviewing all my lame chapters. And thanks to 'ftanchel1966' for reminding me the name of the novel that the scene from last chapter was inspired.**_

Elena rolled quietly on her bed, 2:15am. Yeah, she did expect that, it's been three months since she and Damon became official. All the stolen kisses, his cocky smirk and their infamous dates that brings out the romantic Damon which she likes is what kept her up at night.

She wondered if Damon felt what she's feeling, she's afraid to admit it to herself but she knew the truth. Although even his name shouts danger and damage, she didn't care. Her whole family seems to like him but she overheard his conversation with Stefan about some girl named Rose, she's coming to mystic falls that very week.

Something about the name Rose makes her wanna cancel all the flights coming to Virginia that week, she doesn't want her near her boyfriend. Boyfriend, wow that sounds good, she thought as she grabbed her phone to call him. She closed her eyes not knowing what to say; finally she heard a sleepy voice picked up.

"Elena are you okay?" wait, is that her dad? She quickly looked at her screen and saw the name. Damn! She dialled his number instead of Damon's.

"Elena? Are you there?" her dad asked.

"Dad" she faked a sleepy voice "I... am sorry, umm... I was, sleepwalking. I guess." She yawned.

"Elena, its 2am, you called my number, and you're not even sure if you were sleepwalking."

"Look dad, I am sorry... I just, umm..." she stammered.

"It's okay, good night." He hung up before he heard her reply.

She sighed and dialled Damon's number, he picked up at the first ring.

"Elena is you alright?" she laughed inwardly at his panicked voice.

"Damon, relax... I am fine, I just... I don't know." She said silently but she made sure he heard her.

"Can't sleep?" he chuckled.

"Can't sleep." She said. "Yes."

"Me too." He said and they both stare at their ceilings in silence. "Elena?"

"Yes?"

"Listen, I am sorry I haven't told you about this but my old friend Rose is coming to town this week. I'd love it if you two meet."

Elena felt her chest tightened at the mention of the name that has been haunting her, is that jealousy? "Damon, I don't know if I can... my week is already scheduled and..."

"Elena please, you don't know how that means to me but I can understand if you already have a lot your plate." Damon purred in the phone.

She felt her knees go weak but now is not the time to listen to Damon's 'innocent' voice "That I do." She said a little harshly than intended.

Damon frowned a bit on his side but let out a little chuckle "It's okay Elena, good night." He said and she heard the line go off, he hung up on her. It's not his fault, that's not how she wanted the conversation to end. He cared about her but her jealousy issues are going overboard.

She quickly typed a message "Damon, I am sorry... I was in a cranky mood but I am really sorry. When do you want me to meet her? I can reschedule my events for the day. TC." She pressed send hoping to get a reply right away but she fell asleep waiting.

It's been two days since her phone call with Damon and he didn't reply her message, it's not like he hadn't read it, she knew he did. But he ignored her just like that, she heard Trevor the bartender talking about Rose and her looks. Elena immediately felt sick with the thought of Rose and all the dirty things she could do to Damon.

How can Damon do that to her? While everyone in mystic falls envied their first months of relationship, they were already fighting on the third month. Well Damon was fighting with her because she apologised to him but he threw all that away.

Today she found herself driving to the boarding house, she didn't even know if he was there but she needed to know where she stand with Damon, he just can't ignore her like that and hang out with everyone he feels like hanging out with and still call her his girlfriend.

She parked her car outside the boarding house and let out a deep sigh before knocking on the door. Her frown turned into a huge smile when Damon's mum answered the door, there's something about that woman's eyes that always make her hope new.

"Hi Elena, Damon didn't tell me you're coming over... come on, we're just getting ready for lunch." Annabelle said.

"Thank you but I just came over to see..." the words were stuck in her throat when she saw Damon coming down the stairs with a stupid grin on his face, no! That's not what really caught her attention; it's his hand on a tall, beautiful brunette's waist. Her hair was short but nevertheless, beautiful, she looked like a cosmopolitan model.

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard Damon's voice "Elena?"

She glared at his direction as she saw the brunette looked at her with wide eyes and shrugged out of Damon's hold to come and stand in front of her, Annabelle mumbled something about the kitchen and left.

"The infamous Elena Gilbert." Yeah, she's always infamous in his girlfriend's eyes, she thought as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Hmmm I can see why that gentleman is smitten." She looked over to Damon and he shrugged. "I'm Rose." The brunette said and stretch out her delicate hands to Elena.

Elena know she was being rude when she didn't shake her hand but what she was feeling was a big excuse cause she was being all selfish. She opened her mouth to say something but she closed it when the only words that come to her mind are "I know" and "I don't care."

God bless Caroline's mind for choosing that moment to call, but she was still going to kill her for changing her ringtone again. "Excuse me, but I have to go." She said and glanced at Damon's direction once again and she can see how mad he was at her, yes she was rude to his... what? She doesn't know, but what was he to her when he ignored her message? She turned on her heels and answered Caroline's call as she left the boarding house.

.

"I can't believe her Rose." Damon said pacing back and forth in his room.

"Damon." She touched his shoulder. "It's okay, yeah she was rude but I can't blame her. You told me you guys haven't talked in days and just put yourself in her place. How would you react if you see a hot guy holding her and joking around with her when you're miserable?" Rose said seriously.

"Did you just call yourself hot in a way?" he laughed and Rose shrugged.

"Damon you need to realise that she did that because she cared about you so badly that it hurts to see you flashing that gorgeous smile of yours at someone not her." She said as Damon barks out a laugh.

"Rose, I am still mad at Elena and..." he said seriously.

"Well, she's mad at you too."

"I know."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"That's the problem, you both have issues." Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm going to my room, talk to me when you decide what you're gonna do."

Damon nodded silently and added "Are we still on for the grill tonight?"

"Yeah Damon, I can't think of anything that's gonna stop me from spending my last night in mystic falls at the grill." She said with a smile.

"I'm gonna Miss You." Damon said as he pulled her in for a warm hug.

"Me too." She said as she pulled back and went back to her room.

It's always been like that between them, they'll spend years without each other but when they met for 2 days it's like they are gonna lose each other forever. Rose is getting married in the next few months and this is probably their last meeting with Damon before she gets married.

.

Elena entered the mystic grill with a tired expression on her face, she isn't going to drink tonight, and she doesn't want a hangover tomorrow. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw Damon and Rose sitting laughing about God knows what. Man, did he look hot?

She found herself approaching their table, She owed Rose an apology and she's gonna do that now and get over with.

"Hi." She smiled shyly. They both look at her with wide eyes but neither of them speak "Can I sit here?" she asked looking at Rose's direction.

"I'm not sure if..." Damon started.

"I didn't remember talking to you when I came here." She snapped and look back to see Rose hiding a smile. "Look Rose, I'm not here to yell at you for spending time with... uh never mind." She sighed when she saw Damon's smirk. "I guess, I owe you an apology." She said as she takes the empty seat.

"Urghh, am just gonna sit, these heels are hurting my legs." She glanced over at Damon who swallowed hard at her heels comment and smirked. "So Rose, as I was saying earlier, I am really sorry, what I did at Stefan's house was so rude." Rose barks out a laugh at how Elena chooses to ignore Damon's name and take his brother's.

"I was in a cranky mood and..." she said and looked over to Damon who laughed bitterly.

"Elena Gilbert, please tell me this. Are you always in a cranky mood?" Damon said looking into her brown eyes with his jaw clenched.

"Damon, stop!" Rose said. "You guys are not doing this in the grill. Elena, it's okay, I understand why you did what you did and it's fine, believe me." She looked over to Elena who was glaring at Damon with a deathly expression.

"Thank you, Rose." She faked a smile and stands up to leave. "My friend's probably waiting for me, I'll see you around."

"No, you won't. I'm leaving tomorrow." She smiled and looks at Damon who was ignoring their presence. "But I'd like to have a word with you before I leave, I mean if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, it is." Elena said and looks at Damon who takes the hint and mumbled his "excuse me" and left the table.

Elena stares down at the seat and hesitates a little before sitting down. "So..."

"So, I don't know how to say this without..."

"Rose" Elena said seriously with a soft smile. "I don't bite. Shoot, I promise I won't get offended."

"It's about Damon."

"I know."

"You make him happy Elena, I mean; he's always happy but not this way. You are fighting right now but whenever he remembers having you.." Elena looked up and Rose saw her flushed face. "He forgets about the fight and starts rambling about you."

Elena nodded and blushed, she knew Damon cared about her but she never saw it this way. "I..."

"You don't have to say anything; you both need someone to call you out on your bullshit... I mean you are both acting like idiots... no offence"

"None taken, seriously." Elena shook her head nervously.

Rose laughed "Okay look Elena, I am not good with words but you both need to stop what you're doing and act on what you feel."

Elena nodded but her expression turned hollow "Look, did you tell Damon this or are we just..."

"Having a girl time, yes." Rose smiled. "I don't think I need to tell Damon this."

"He's upset." Elena looked over to the bar and saw Damon talking to Tyler. "Oh my... since when are they BFFs?" she said out loud. "I have to go, I don't even know if they are fighting... they can't stand each other and I am here to see Tyler maybe he's upset cause am spending time with Damon's friend." Elena stopped when she saw Rose throw her head back laughing.

"What's funny?" Elena frowned. "Damon and Tyler are not fans of each other, I don't know why I am even telling you this when I should go and check if world war iii is gonna erupt over there."

"Elena, Tyler and Damon are fine." She said but Elena doesn't look convinced. "I promise." She said and saw Elena relaxed in her seat. "But since we are done here, you can go o your boys."

Elena laughed and shook her head. "Thank you, Rose." She stretches out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, and I am really sorry."

Rose took Elena's hand and laugh "Elena, if you apologise again, I am not gonna invite you to my wedding."

"You're getting married? Woo, that's quite a threat. When?" Elena said sounding all surprised and happy at the same time.

"In two months."

"Congratulations. I'll keep in touch, I promise."

"Thank you." Rose smiled.

"You're welcome, bye."

"It's nice meeting you Elena."

Elena nodded and walked over to where Damon and Tyler were seated her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "Tyler, I am sorry I got caught up in some issues." Elena said still standing waiting for Damon to get up but he didn't; she vowed not to talk to him after snapping at her earlier.

"Elena hey, it's okay I have Damon to keep me company." Tyler said with a smile.

"I can see that." She said resisting the urge to look at Damon. "I don't even know why I wore those heels tonight." she said more to herself than to the guys. "Tyler, can we just go? My heels are hurting and the whole grill is making me sick."

"Oh sorry Elena, let me get you a drink. Take my seat then we can go when I come back." Tyler grabbed her shoulders and get her seated.

"Aren't you the gentleman? Thank you Tyler." She said and pulled him down for a peck on the cheek. She saw Damon look away in disgust, he is such a hypocrite, she thought.

"Elena..." Damon began as Tyler walked away.

"Don't... save it Damon." Elena said furiously.

"Elena don't cut me off damn it... I am sorry, I over reacted after our phone call." Elena felt her heart fluttered at his apology but didn't lose.

"You might want to know, I am leaving to New York day after tomorrow for a two days course, and..." she paused. "I applied for a transfer there, if I got it I am not coming back here."

"You WHAT?" Damon shouted but cooled a little when everyone set their eyes on them. "Are you insane?"

"No Damon, I am cranky remember?" she said sarcastically.

"Elena this is not the time for your drama or bullshit, I am serious."

"What do you think Damon?" Elena arched a brow but her hands starts shaking with fear when she saw how furious he is.

"I think I should slap you to your senses right now but you can go to hell, Elena!" he scrambled out of the seat and walked away. She felt like she's being stabbed in the chest as hot tears started running down her cheeks, she wiped them quickly and waited for Tyler to come back.

"Elena?" Tyler smiled softly at her. "Here's your drink."

"He hates me."

"No, he doesn't. Don't blame yourself Elena, this is okay. It happens." She nodded.

"Take me home, I can't stay here anymore."

"Okay, have your drink and calm down for two minutes and I promise to do as you say, princess."

She smiled and did as he said.


	12. Confessions

CONFESSIONS

It was the day; the day Elena is leaving mystic falls. His Elena. He can't bear the thought of losing her. When he looked back to their fight, he let out a chuckle, it was stupid. They fought over the smallest things, thank god no one knew the sole reason of their fight otherwise the whole town will be laughing at them; he glanced at his car keys on the nightstand and picked them.

Damon drove silently to Ric's house in different thoughts, he walked up to the porch and turned the knob but it's locked. Since when did Ric start locking his door? He thought and shook his head slightly before knocking on the door.

Damon rolled his eyes when Jenna opened the door. "Of course you're here."

"You know Salvatore, I still don't know what drew my niece to you with this snarky attitude of yours." Jenna snorted.

"Well, you should ask her that. Is Ric here?" Damon asked but Jenna shot him a dirty look and looked away.

"Okay, are you gonna let me in or..." Damon said but Jenna tried to slam the door in his face but he put his foot to stop her. "Ahh, not so fast, I really want to know what's with the girls in your family. Why are you all short-tempered?"

"Only around people like you, Damon."

"Oh! Anyway, let's do this. How about we pretend to like each other for the sake of the people we both like?" Damon said with a smirk.

"Fine!" Jenna huffed.

"Damon!" Ric said coming down from the stairs.

"Okay Ric, we need to talk. Jenna doesn't have any intention of letting me in." He said glaring at her direction as she put on a wicked smirk on her face.

"That's not your line to say Damon." Ric winked and looked back to his girlfriend.

"Aww, you're so cute." Jenna said pinching Alaric's cheek lightly.

Damon looked at the scene in front of him with a disgust expression on his face. "Cute? Man, you're whipped. I am really sorry for you." Damon said shaking his head.

"Coming from the man who cried while watching titanic with his girlfriend." Ric smirked and Jenna burst out laughing as Damon tilts his head to the side with a 'seriously?' expression on his face.

"Okay, Damon what's up? How can I help you?" Ric said seriously.

"Step outside please, will you?" he said with shooting a playful grin at Jenna as she rolled her eyes and step back inside the house.

.

"If you're this serious about her then go talk to her before she leaves." Alaric said as Damon finished telling him the cover story of their fight with Elena.

"I don't think it'll go well Ric, you don't know Elena." Damon said standing up and dusting off his dark jeans.

"Damon listen, I know how you feel about Elena, it's nothing like what was between you and Katherine." Ric said and Damon frowned at the mention of a new name in their conversation.

"Will you believe me if I say she didn't cross my thoughts in weeks?" Damon said wiping a pretence sweat off his forehead.

"So are you going? Or you're just gonna give up?" Ric smiled hopefully.

"Yes, I'll go." Damon smiled back at Ric.

"Good luck, then." Ric said patting Damon's shoulder.

Damon nodded and turned to his car; he drove to Elena's house and sighed before looking up at her window. She's still here; he walked up to the porch and sighed again before knocking. He doesn't know how this is gonna end.

Damon smiled when her father answered the door, her mother closely behind him.

"Damon, long time no see, I asked Elena about you but she said you were busy." Grayson said happily.

"Yes, I was busy. But everything's fine now." He said politely. "Hi, Mrs. Gilbert, are you going out?"

"Yes, but Elena's in her room. We'll be back soon." Miranda smiled and moved for him to enter the house.

"Okay, see you then." He said as they walked to their car and he walked up the stairs to her room, she was still wearing her PJs and her back was turned to the door. He heard the faint sound of Taylor Swift's safe and sound coming from her iPod. Their song, he mentally slapped himself for being so corny when it comes to her.

"I strongly believe you saw the warning on my door before coming in, Jeremy." Her voice brought him back to reality as he turned to look at her door and saw a DO NOT DISTURB sign on it.

He chuckled and said "I am afraid the person here is worse than Jeremy." He crossed his arm against his chest.

"Damon?" she breathed out.

"The one and only." He smirked but it faded away when he saw dry tears on her cheeks. "Hey, you've been crying?" he said as he cupped her cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" she stood up in an instant leaving his warm touch. "I need to pack."

"I think we need to talk." Damon said softly.

"I am busy, can't you see that?" Elena snapped.

"Stop it Elena, why do you think I am going to give up on us?" he snapped back and her features softened at the mention of 'us'.

She looked back at him and crossed her arms just like he did a few seconds back.

"Don't go." He muttered as he move closer to her.

Elena laughed and shakes her head "Give me one reason not to, Damon."

"I just don't want you to go." He said softly as she looked back to her closet and started pulling out random clothes.

"That's no reason, Damon." She said as she neatly folded a tank top and placed it on her dresser. She can't look into his eyes; at least not now that she can feel his breath on her face. Damn him, did he have to stay that close?

"Elena, I am begging you not to leave if you really respect what we have as you used to say." He said as he slowly moved to her door.

"Why?"

"I love you, damn it." He said as he raked his hand through his hair. "Why can't you see that?" he said and waited for her response for what seems like hours, finally a silent 'oh' came out of her lips.

"Oh? You must be kidding me, Elena? Do you know what I went through before saying all this and all you can say is 'oh'?" Damon laughed bitterly and barked out again "I love you Elena. Hell! I am in love with you since that crazy day we bumped into each other in Vegas. Deal with it." He said before rushing down the stairs.

Elena looked through her window and saw Damon walking briskly to his car; she looked down and saw the pole she used to slide down to go to her late night parties with Tyler. Without a second thought, she closed her eyes and reach out to the pole, she hadn't done that in years.

She slide down and run to block out Damon from opening his car, he looked at her surprisingly.

"How did you..." Damon said and turned to look at her window.

"You have Tyler to thank later for that." She said before crashing her lips on his, she was surprised when he kissed her back instantly. She gasped a little when he nibbled on her bottom lip.

They both pulled back for breath as Elena giggled lightly and wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you, Damon. I am so so so..." he silenced her with another kiss and pushed her back to lean against his car. They pulled back with horrified expressions when they heard a car honk behind them.

"Urghh you guys get a room already." Caroline said in an annoyed tone.

"Nice Ric house, Damon." Stefan smirked and Elena looked at her feet blushing from head to toe.

Damon rolled his eyes and put his arm around Elena's neck. "Can you guys just leave?"

"Yes, but Elena, girl's night tonight at my house." Caroline said smirking as she saw what Elena was wearing. "Nice outfits Elena."

"She's busy tonight, aren't you 'Lena?" Damon said looking deeply in her eyes.

"Caroline I'll see you then, is Bonnie coming?" Elena said as she intertwined her fingers with Damon's.

"Yes! She's coming; we'll get to know how she and Jeremy did..."

"Umm Care, that's my brother we are talking about, I am not interested in knowing 'how they did it'" Elena said in a mocking voice.

"Fine!" Caroline huffed and started the engine and they waved at them.

"That's not fair, you know I missed you." Damon said with a pout.

"Oh, come on pouty. I have been working and I didn't spend any time with them lately..."

Damon cleared his throat before saying "Speaking of work, what's going to happen now?"

"I am not leaving, Damon." She said.

"I am sorry, that was a selfish move." He said as he cupped her cheeks.

"It's fine, you knocked some sense into me that night and I cancelled it." She shrugged.

"But still..."

"Damon please" she said and held up her hand. "If there is anyone to be blamed then it's me, I started this. Let's just pretend it didn't happen."

"Fine with me." Damon shrugged. "But you were packing up there." He tilts his head to the side.

"I lied." She stuck out her tongue. "I need a shower, let's get in."

"No, your parents are coming back soon." Damon said with a smile.

"No, mum texted me before I came down here. They are coming back only after midnight." Elena said and winked.

"Okay, then." He said before linking his arms with hers.

They walked silently up to the porch and Elena jumped lightly.

"You okay?"

"Yes, can we watch titanic after lunch?" Elena giggled.

"No, as much as I love you... I mean this is a bad idea from the beginning. I'll just go home." He said as he turned back to leave.

Elena throws her head back in laughter before grabbing his arm. "Not so fast handsome, you can't back out now, you are stuck with me now. If only you could go back in time and erase that little confession you made." She winked.

"I would never want to take back my words but Ric rubbed that titanic incident in my face today, in front of your aunt, I may add."

"Okay, twilight" she said innocently.

"Even worse sweety, I am not gonna fall for your cute faces today you know that?" he said before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to her bed. "We can do many things right here and right now that can beat all the titanic's and twilight's."

"Oh, yeah? Please show me Salvatore." She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"My pleasure." He said as he crashed his lips down to hers.

_**AN: Am I not kind? Posting a chapter, final chapter on the first day of my exams? Well this is the last chapter, show me love with reviews.**_

_**I don't know if I am gonna write an epilogue, I am finishing my exams on 22**__**nd**__**. So if you want an epilogue tell me in reviews.**_

_**I know this story is awfully short and not that good but I enjoyed the ride. Thank you guys, I love you.**_

_**I am posting a new story when I am done with my exams, it's titled **_**crossing all limits. **_**The first chapter is ready, if you get lucky, you'll be receiving it sooner than intended. Thank you. So tell me if you all love it or hate it and tell me if you want epilogue. I am not a fan of epilogues but if you love it, I will do it for you.**_

_**Xx Kisu. X **_

_**By the way, my twitter is SmileForDE. You can follow me there and we can fangirl over DE all the time.**_


End file.
